


被偷走的继承人

by elbereth, nowishes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternative Ending to BOFA, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbereth/pseuds/elbereth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowishes/pseuds/nowishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基利的父亲是谁？他不知道。索林不知道。迪斯知道。她不说。当他发现她怀着孩子离开却没有告诉他，会发生什么事情？《五军之战》的平行结局。家庭伦理大戏！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 迪斯带走了不完全属于她的东西

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stolen Heir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212704) by [kaotic312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaotic312/pseuds/kaotic312). 



> 原作者备注：
> 
> 好吧，好吧。我不拥有《霍比特人》以及其中的角色。  
> 我在为现在写作的一篇小说做文献研究。情节兔子袭击了我。情节兔子一直在袭击我。可恶的情节兔子非得让我把这篇小说写出来才能让我清净。
> 
> 译者备注：
> 
> 开翻译坑时原文已有20w余字，限于精力，译者打算细水长流，日译千字中文，如此，赶上进度遥遥无期。欢迎合译，但希望你的英语和中文都过关，我是个非常挑剔的处女座加中文系毕业生。若有合作意向，请联系我。  
> 翻译将在AO3和Lofter上同步更新。Lofter基本5000汉字左右一更，长的章节分段。AO3满章更新。  
> 现在合作者找到啦！nowishes将和我合作翻译。每章具体译者和beta者会在章末注明~

再婚在矮人中几乎闻所未闻。矮人社会中，女性从来不会被强迫进入一段婚姻，如果无法与所爱的人结婚，也可以选择终身不嫁。一旦结婚，就是一辈子。

除非你是国王的女儿和孙女。除非你是不死的杜林的直系子孙。除非你的两个哥哥，一个早亡，另一个随时可能在战场上死去。而且这个哥哥没有结婚。

很明显家族的血脉就差那么一点就要完全断绝。

迪斯不肯哭出来。她的手抖得太厉害，没法再读下去。但她没有哭。她的祖父在战斗中死去。她的父亲精神崩溃，不是被俘虏就是死了。她最终只支撑着读到了这里。但已经足够了。

索林现在是他们族人理所当然的领导者。但是她的哥哥完全不知道她现在的位置和处境。

迪斯，这个曾经的公主深深地叹着气。当她嫁给奈希利的时候她幸福得要命。然后他死在了战场上，留给她一个长得和父亲一模一样的男婴。

菲利是个精力充沛的四岁娃娃，举着一根棍子，假装是把剑，满屋飞跑着追逐影子，就好像它们是真的敌人一样。迪斯悲伤地看着她生命中的唯一欢乐。他会成为一个战士，就像他的父亲，他的舅舅，她的父亲，甚至她的祖父。但还有很长的路要走。现在，菲利只是个可爱甜美的矮人娃娃，只想着赶紧吃午饭。

而她呢？她是什么？

一次试验。她父亲和祖父的一样礼物。并不是强迫的，不，不是这样的。只是这个还在哀悼的寡妇愿意为了她爱的族人做出任何事情。

再婚。呵呵。

她在这里已经住了四个月。她丈夫并不比她更开心。他们互相之间很友善。礼貌。双方都在努力。她得承认这点。但是这……不管这算什么，都没什么用。

现在，唯一知道她在哪里，在做什么的两个矮人……一个死了，一个失踪了。

迪斯根本没细想。她在装饰华丽的房间里一路翻找，没有拿走一件他的东西。一边给菲利喂冷三明治，一边收拾行李，她不到两个小时就可以上路了。

她花时间最长的却是写下一封留言。留言条上写着：“对不起。我没有带走任何属于你的东西。你没有错。请原谅我。”

用这来结束一段关系，并不体面。婚姻走到头了，显然。离婚是人类的概念，其他族群听都没听过。但是迪斯知道他们两人都不可能也不会再婚，所以也就没必要离婚了。

一离开，迪斯就混入了最近的人类聚集地，寻找回到蓝山的途径。直到她和菲利坐上了一辆大篷车，她才注意到四岁的儿子辫梢上戴着一颗发珠。她第二个丈夫给他的。以表示对并非亲生孩子的善意。

迪斯有一瞬的后悔，因为那个人一直都很礼貌，以他自己的方式善待她。但就像她心中所爱已经死去一样，他也面临着一样的境况。他甚至没有机会在爱人死去之前和她结婚。因此他们的父亲和她的祖父决定让他们俩结婚。为了生下继承人。

迪斯悲伤地沉思着，最终没有把珠子从菲利的辫梢取下来。直到两个月之后，矮人公主才意识到她并没有像她之前所想的那样干净地退出了她第二段婚姻。

她确实带走了他的东西。

迪斯叹着气，手覆上仍然平坦的腹部。她怀孕了。

更糟的是，她完全没有告诉他的想法。

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

迪斯坐在廊下，摘着晚饭吃的豆子，看着太阳一点点靠近群山，准备沉下去。她微笑着看两个矮人男孩在草地上摔跤。

“谁的？”索林站在她椅子后面，随意地倚在门边的墙上。

他妹妹根本不需要猜测他的问题是什么意思。这个问题他已经坚持不懈地问了快九年了。

基利当然最终被压在了下面。他比菲利小五岁。但黑发男孩似乎根本没意识到他被打败了。他黑色的眼睛眯起来，不驯地撅着嘴，握紧拳头，奋力地打着他的哥哥。

菲利皱着眉退后几步。“不许耍赖！”他伸手去挠基利的胁下，他的弟弟尖声笑了起来，半是开心，半是恼怒。

索林再一次一无所获，叹了口气。他皱着眉看着两个外甥。“很明显他俩并非一父所生，即使我不知道你怀上基利的时候早就是个寡妇了。”

“他们是兄弟。”迪斯坚持道，平静地把新摘好的豆子放进碗里。“知道这个就足够了。”

索林大为不满。“他们俩都是我的继承人。基利是个棒极了的小子，但我还是要知道。他是谁的儿子？”

迪斯摇头。“你只需要知道他的心就好了。那小子崇拜你，会随你去天涯海角。”

黑发的矮人王子嗤了一声，摇摇头。“他做事完全不计后果。”

“他才八岁。”迪斯顶了回去。“好好教他吧。”

“他太瘦了。”索林叹气，瞥了一眼绕着屋子互相追逐打闹的兄弟俩。“你得让他多吃点。”

迪斯闷声笑着，摇摇头。“他上床时肚子每次都吃得饱饱的。我们的人经常不够吃，但是你和德瓦林，甚至还有巴林堂兄，每个人都偷偷多给他塞点吃的。他很快就会变得跟你的朋友邦博一样体型巨大的。”

索林轻笑出声。“所有人都喜欢他。”他叹气摇头。“就是没法不喜欢他。他就是有那种……特质。”

迪斯的手停了一瞬，然后对索林灿烂一笑。“这是随我们的祖父。”

索林心不在焉地点点头，没有注意到他妹妹一瞬的迟疑。“我不记得索洛有这么迷人。不管老人们怎么说。”

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

“妈妈？私生子是什么意思？”

晚饭硬生生中断了。索林探寻地看向堂兄德瓦林，他今天来家里做客。年长些的矮人耸肩，一脸迷惑。菲利不是听他说的。

迪斯看着十七岁大的菲利，叹了口气。“别再扯你嘴唇上的胡髭了，你不折腾它它自然会长的。”

菲利做了个鬼脸，但还是把手放回了桌上。

“你从哪里听来的那个词？”索林问，他的语调危险地温和。

菲利耸耸肩，低下头看着自己半空的盘子。

迪斯的眼光投向基利，孩子装着没在听。她眯起眼。基利正忙着用餐具把盘子上的食物推来推去。没在吃。她抬起头来对上德瓦林的眼神，又低头看看基利的盘子。

德瓦林明显地皱起眉头。“基利？”

十二岁的孩子完全不是他平时兴高采烈的样子。他瞪着盘子里的土豆，用叉子戳着其中一块。

索林意识到大人们都在看谁，皱起眉头，问：“谁说的这个词？私生子？”

基利的肩膀塌下来。

迪斯伸手放在她小儿子的胳膊上。“回答你舅舅。”她尽力让自己语气柔和。

菲利咳嗽了一声，皱起眉头。“杂货店的管基利叫私生子。我们不知道那是什么东西，但是他说话的语气听起来就不像是什么好事。”

索林将手中的餐巾揉成一团，扔在桌上。他的胃口全没了。“我来处理他。”

“你别管。”迪斯横了他一眼，然后回头望向年幼的基利。“儿子？私生子就是父母没有结婚就生下的小孩。仅此而已。”

基利皱起眉头，试图在脑子里把信息全拼接起来。

“但是你和你弟弟都不是私生子。”迪斯继续说道。

德瓦林和索林互相露出不可置信的神色，同时屏住了呼吸。他们这是终于要知道基利的父亲是谁了吗？

“我结过两次婚。”迪斯继续说，基利的眼睛里渐渐浮上希望的亮光。“很不寻常，但是我确实做了。如果需要的话，我可以凭杜林的斧子和血起誓。”

索林吃惊地睁大了眼睛。这样的誓言绝非一钱不值。他艰难地吞咽着。

“是我的祖父和父亲安排的。但这段婚姻不成功。”迪斯温柔地笑着。“但我对此永怀感激，因为这段婚姻把你带到我身边。”

菲利皱起眉头。“为什么不成功？他不喜欢我和基利吗？”

迪斯摇摇头，看向两个好儿子。“他给了你第一颗发珠。他对我们俩都很好。但他不曾见过基利。”

年轻的矮人张嘴想接着问问题。索林咳嗽一声。“你们如果不吃了，就走吧，把你们份内的家务事干完才许睡觉。”他长长地盯着两个孩子。“走吧。” 

菲利和基利都最后往嘴里塞了一口饭，急急忙忙窜出门。

当屋里没有小孩耳朵旁听的时候，索林靠回椅背，黑色的眼睛上下打量着妹妹。“实话？”

“所以我敢起誓。”迪斯斩钉截铁地说，眼神定定地看着她的哥哥。

德瓦林没有动，也没说话，他的脑海里迅速地翻过所有可能的名字。最终，他瞥了索林一眼，耸了耸肩。他还是不知道基利的父亲是谁。

索林的眉头越锁越紧。“这不合常理。任何家族能加入杜林的谱系都会非常自豪。基利是我的第二位继承人，而……”一个离奇的想法冒了出来，他顿住了。“基利的父亲没死。”

德瓦林的目光移到迪斯的脸上，看到她被猜中心事有一瞬的闪躲，不由倒抽一口冷气。

“你现在仍然是他的妻子。”索林震惊之下压低了声音。

迪斯站起来，从餐桌上收拾齐碗碟。她把碗碟端到厨房里去，拿回来一根骨头。杜林家族一度端庄优雅的公主打开小屋后门，把骨头扔给看家狗。

索林盯着她走回来，开始擦自己那端的桌子。他的思维飞速地旋转着，但是他立刻了解到一件最重要的事：他妹妹完全不想谈论这件事。

为什么？

她经过的时候索林抓住她的手。她用力挣脱。他让她去了。“迪斯？”

女矮人叹着气，却没有回答。

德瓦林不安地清着嗓子。他们是堂兄弟，但是这种对话应该发生在更近的家人之间。“我还是出去吧。”

迪斯摇着头。“不能让他知道。”

德瓦林的眉毛关切地拧在了一起。“知道什么？”

索林反应更快些。他在震惊和无措之下闭上眼睛。“到底他知不知道他有个孩子？”

德瓦林呛住了，不停咳嗽喘气。

迪斯看着哥哥，笑容悲伤。“我们族人里人尽皆知。我有两个儿子。两个都是你的继承人。他当然知道。”她是这么说的。好吧，从她的角度向来，很可能是真的。但不知怎么，内心深处，她不信。

他如果知道的话，他早就来了。

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

“看到没有？没什么坏事。我们都有个爸爸，没人是私生子。”菲利戳戳他垂头丧气的弟弟，用上了刚学会的词语。

基利叹着气垂下头。“我们俩都听见了。”

“我们不清楚我们听到了什么。”菲利抗议说。“在开着的窗户附近转悠并不说明我们什么都听到了。”

黑发的弟弟抬起头来，受伤的眼睛泪汪汪的。

菲利不忍地叹了一声，靠过去搂住弟弟。 “没事的。”

基利摇着头，努力忍着不哭出来。只有小宝宝才哭呢。他已经十二岁了，还是个年龄很小的矮人，但不是小宝宝。“索林说他还活着。”

菲利蹙起眉摇头。“没有。他在瞎猜。就这么回事。”

“如果我父亲还活着，妈妈现在还是他的妻子……”基利的肩膀垂了下来。“那他就是不要我才离开的。我不够好。”

“我们。”菲利做了个鬼脸。“我那会儿已经在了。你听见妈妈说的。你爹给了我第一颗发珠。”他伸手从耳朵后面拽出一根小辫子，末端套着一个小小的珠子，上面有一个符号。“我不记得他。”他加了一句，声音很沮丧。

基利感到一滴眼泪离开左眼顺着脸颊滑了下来。“该死。”

菲利听够了，他坐了起来。“别想了。妈妈爱我们。索林在训练我们。我们俩都是他的继承人。世上没有比索林舅舅更好的矮人了。”

更小的孩子抬起头来，脸上迅速绽出了希望。“没错！”

菲利使劲拍了自己大腿一巴掌，拍得自己发疼。“我们是杜林的子孙。我们的家世可以上溯到第一纪。可别忘了这个！”

“不会的！”基利蹦了起来，一瞬间恢复了他以往的欢快。

菲利咧嘴笑着，将怒火掩藏起来。他向自己保证，如果他碰见基利的父亲那个混蛋，他会狠狠地踹死他。他怎么敢离开妈妈？他怎么敢离开基利，就好像他一文不值？

金发的男孩手摸着发间的银珠，向自己发誓，他会一直戴着它，直到某一天，他能把那个矮人揍他个生活不能自理，谁叫他让妈妈和弟弟这么伤心。

 

（第一章完）


	2. 迪斯请索林帮她一个忙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 感谢所有的评论！我想首先回答一个问题：基利的父亲不会是原创人物。他的父亲是托尔金的人物，不是我的。

迪斯和索林先听到的是笑声，然后是跺靴子抖掉雪块的声音。她微笑着，很慷慨地切下两大块新鲜的果仁面包。本来这面包是为索林的午饭准备的。

“来人了。”索林轻声说，然后又大口吃了一口炖肉。

“你知道他们今天要来？”迪斯问她哥哥。

索林嘴里塞满了东西，摇头耸肩。他不知道为什么今天他两个外甥要来镇上，尤其是要来他工作的铁匠铺。

外面，关于打猎的讨论和笑声愉悦地混在一起。不止那两个孩子。但她没有警觉起来，另一个声音令人安心地带着埃雷勃的低沉口音。也是个流亡者。

迪斯把毛巾裹在手上，把炖锅从火上端下来。闻起来香极了，她不由做了个鬼脸，想起他们刚从埃雷勃逃亡出来的时候，她烧焦的东西可以装满一整个屋子。做饭是她必须学会的技术，却并不是她与生俱来的擅长。她添满索林的碗，索林含糊地道谢。

铁匠铺是通风的，但是在这一端的建筑封死了。尽管天寒地冻下着雪，铁匠炉的火焰还是把这里烤得很热。但是迪斯的两个儿子走进来的时候还是带进了一股冰冷的空气。她微笑起来，他们俩看起来就像人类小孩有时候会堆的雪人。

“果仁面包！”基利一把扯掉脸上缠着的厚重围巾，露出了灿烂的笑容。他猛烈地摇着头。长长的波浪黑发环着脑袋来回甩动，雪片和融化的冰渣四溅。

“别像条狗似的！”迪斯斥责她的小儿子，把手里的毛巾扔到他脸上。“你的帽子呢？”

基利羞愧地耸肩，而菲利也把自己的围巾扯下来。“追赶一只公牛和一群母牛的时候丢了。”黑发少年用毛巾擦着被雪打湿的头发。

索林边嚼边皱眉头，眉毛挑得老高。迪斯问了个显而易见的问题。“从什么时候开始你们不打猎而是追公牛去了？”

“自从丹尼什农夫被雪压塌了围栏之后。”菲利露出了一个大大的笑容。“他雇我们几个修理损坏的部分，雇了基利来追回他跑丢的牲口。那头公牛是最后一头找回来的。”

迪斯不安地动了动，索林皱眉看着他的妹妹。她一直很不喜欢她的孩子们和人类有过多交往。如果全凭她做主的话，他们俩根本别想离开自家小屋和邻里。“报酬不少？”他最终咕哝道。

菲利拽出一个钱袋子，扔给他的舅舅。索林接住，手里掂了掂，露出一个满意的笑容。像大多数矮人一样，他就是能靠掂重量就分辨清楚钱数，一直精确到最小的铜板。“不错。”

迪斯还是不满。“你们不打猎而去追别的东西的话，饭桌上就没有肉。”

索林没理她，知道她根本不会介意多点钱，也知道她保护欲过剩。“那么你们还剩多少家务没做？”

基利一脸笑容地指指背后的菲利，凑到母亲身边。

“回答你舅舅，儿子。”

“但是有果仁面包！”基利的黑眼睛露出乞求的神情。“又不是说我们一直在偷懒。”

迪斯大笑起来，递给他一片厚厚的面包。她永远受不住这双能把人融化的黑眼睛。基利把第一片扔给他哥哥，菲利顺手接住。然后他开始热情地把第二片往嘴里塞。

“看看我们在路上碰到了谁。”菲利微笑着，然后对舅舅耸耸肩。“我们已经把木柴砍好了，丹尼什农夫雇我们干活的时候我们刚运了一半。”

“一半。”索林抱怨着摇头。“你们吃完饭得把另一半完成，不然今天晚上有些脚趾头要挨冻了。”

菲利点点头，基利咧嘴笑了，满嘴是美味的果仁面包。

“有些挨冻的脚趾可能会是我的。”孩子们在路上碰到的矮人走进了铁匠铺的温暖之中。黑色的眼睛从结上了冰雪壳子的围巾上面看着屋里的人。围巾底下露出厚重的大胡子，冰雪的颜色下面透出一点红色。

“格洛因堂弟！”迪斯真诚地微笑道。“都快成陌生人了。我差不多有三个月没见你来了。”

格洛因把围巾从脖子上解下来，露出下半张微笑的脸。“上次我来的时候你让我拖地。拖地！我能使斧子，拖把不行。”

十五岁的基利大笑，想起来上次短暂的气温回暖，还有格洛因在他们妈妈的干净地板上留下的一地泥巴和冰渣。

“下次你们不把自己打扫干净就进屋的话，我就扛把斧子来了。”她轻扇了一记基利的耳朵，小伙子赶紧躲开。“对你们也一样。”

“我带来些新闻。”

听见格洛因的话，索林顿了一下，他正伸手去拿最后一片果仁面包，以免被他的外甥偷了去。但矮人王子觉得他的堂弟看起来并非不高兴或忧虑。那么就没什么急事了。他哼了一声，拿起面包继续吃午饭。他对菲利点点头：“丹尼什农夫住得离家比离镇子近多了。你们俩怎么跑这里来了？有什么事找我吗？”

菲利低头盯着他的脚。索林瞟了一眼基利，惊讶地发现年轻人的脸红得跟甜菜似的。

“基利？”索林严肃地问道。

十五岁的孩子看起来不胜重负，他向母亲投去近乎恐惧的一瞥。

迪斯的母亲直觉立刻跟上了节奏。“什么事情能跟舅舅讲不能跟妈妈讲？”

菲利一只靴子的脚尖擦着另一只靴子的脚跟。金发的脑袋没有抬起来。

“你们不问，就什么都不知道。我不会来猜的，我还有工作要忙，你们俩也有。”索林对没事找事的行为毫无耐心。

菲利嘴唇拧了一下，不敢抬头看他妈妈。“我在修围栏的时候，哈费尔跟我们说了他妹妹的一些事。”

迪斯凝重地闭上眼睛。她知道是怎么回事了。“我来猜猜看，她闭门了？”

索林和格洛因都窃笑起来，不断摇头。来了。可怜的迪斯。

基利不确定地抬起头。“菲利说他们讲她在蹲监狱。”看起他极不喜欢这个想法。

格洛因的轻声窃笑变成了捧腹大笑，连他们的舅舅也微露笑容。

迪斯叹气。“一个意思，但是说起来就不那么好听了。”

“她怀孕了。”索林决定直接切入主题。“她不能接近外人，不能接近人类，直到她顺利生产为止。你知道我们有多保护我们的家人。”

两双年轻的眼睛都惊讶地睁大了。菲利害羞地露出笑容。“那他们说她丈夫终于正经地醒过来了是什么意思？”

笑声戛然而止。格洛因咳嗽一声，转过头去。

索林瞄一眼妹妹，微笑道。“问你们妈妈。”

迪斯对哥哥哼了一声。“问你们舅舅。”

格洛因烦躁地咕哝着，手拨弄着胡须。“菲利多大了？二十？他该知道这些了。”

基利僵住，年轻的脸上满是愤怒。他不想成为唯一一个不知道的。

迪斯伸手推了推她小儿子的肩膀，轻声笑道：“一个知道了，另一个也就知道了。基利太小了。”

“才不！”十五岁的孩子强烈抗议着。

“看在奈因的胡子屁股份上。”索林说了句粗口，指着基利的下巴说：“等你比现在这一层绒毛多一点毛的时候，我们再谈。”

菲利已经长出了两寸长的胡须，骄傲地笑出了两排大牙。

“说话注意！”迪斯瞪着索林，声音陡然尖利起来。她叹着气，在皮裤子上擦擦手。“索林，好好告诉他们。别说粗话，也别粉饰。”

“我有工作。”索林抱怨着不想现在搭理这种事。“明天，我明天来跟他们讲……这个。”

基利的脸失落地沉下来，几乎撅起了嘴。

“告诉你们吧小伙子。你们不够年龄懂的东西我不会告诉你们的。”格洛因的声音里暗示着有好玩的事。基利和菲利两个人都充满希望地抬头盯着他。“我刚去过东边的森林。我听说有非常漂亮的马拉着的大车经过。”

“马？”菲利顿住了一刻，然后做起了鬼脸。

“精灵的马。”格罗因许诺道。“真正的精灵骑着。飞舞的丝绸旗帜，漂亮的颜色，金色的铠甲。很是壮观，我听说。有消息说他们往这里来了。”

金属撞击的响声，所有男人都回头张望。迪斯把空锅摔了。基利微微眯了眼，俯身下去帮她捡了上来。他看见母亲的手在颤抖，不由关切起来。“妈妈，你弄伤哪里没有？”

迪斯摇摇头，抬头勉力露出一个笑容。“那么。我们镇上要来精灵访客了？”

格洛因摇摇头。“不是。他们是去走访亲戚、做生意，或者不管是什么精灵的高雅事务。摘花，之类的。”

“摘花？现在是大冬天。”菲利嘲笑道。

“对精灵来说，说不定是冰花。谁晓得呢？”格洛因咕哝着。“但他们是往西去，路过这里。你们要是同意的话两个小伙子可以跟我来。”

迪斯痛苦地屏住了呼吸，幸而她不用自己回答了。

“精灵既没用又不值钱。”索林咕哝着。“他们俩还是去把柴火运完更有用些。”

迪斯松了一口大气，微笑道，“那们你说不定能向你的外甥们解释一下最主要的事实，然后今晚上把他们带去泰诺尔的命名日。”

“命名日？”索林咽下最后一口果仁面包的时候咳嗽起来。他转头目光灼灼地看着两个外甥。“你确定他们已经准备好了？”

刚过去的几年里发生了不少变化。十五岁的基利已经比二十岁的菲利高了，虽然只高那么一点。而且索林非常确信这孩子还要长。但菲利的身量上还是更宽些，尤其是胸膛处。

索林端详着想，基利看起来确实还没长成。小伙子的肩膀厚实了些，也结实了不少，但索林怀疑他至少在这方面应该赶不上菲利。菲利有胡子了。短，稀疏，但正在浓密起来，下巴底下大概已经有两寸长的胡须。

但是基利……索林锁紧了眉头。他脸上的胡茬终于密起来了，可是长度则固执地不肯增加。

“求你了？”基利和菲利异口同声道。他们的舅舅勉强笑了一下。命名日庆典？以前从来没允许他俩去过。

“索林上次还跟我说他觉得你们俩已经差不多够年龄了。”迪斯继续说道，把索林扔出来当了挡箭牌。

“真的？”基利立刻高兴起来。菲利睁大了眼睛。以前从来没人觉得他俩已经够年龄了。

索林听到妹妹的话，深思着眯起了眼。上周他问过迪斯能不能把菲利带去泰诺尔儿子的命名仪式。当时她拒绝了，可现在她却要把两个小子全推给他？甚至还有她的小宝宝基利。想到要带这个不计后果的小家伙出门，他就忍不住叹起了气。

“菲利应该差不多了。”他说。

基利的眼睛里充满了恐惧，害怕只有他给留下，不能去快活。“求求求求求你了？”

迪斯耸耸肩，若无其事的样子。“他们俩会跟着你，会没事的。而且他们都保证会乖乖的。”

“保证！”基利几乎原地跳了起来，脸上热切地充满了渴求。

索林大声地深吸一口气。他妹妹突然转变心意让他很困惑。但不管怎么说，这么个晚上不会特别糟糕。“嗯，好吧。”

基利和菲利对看一眼，一脸胜利的喜悦。比起去矮人的命名仪式，看精灵算得了什么！

迪斯紧张地收拾起她到铁匠铺给哥哥带饭用的碗盘。“确保他们俩都乖乖的。记得跟他们解释清楚繁殖的细节，不要给他们增加任何会让他们挨揍的词汇。”

索林猛地抬起头来瞪着妹妹。“我没同意。”

“你同意了。”格洛因的点评很有用。

“不许喝酒！”迪斯点着两个儿子说，手指在两人之间晃动。

索林嫌恶地抽抽鼻子，好像闻到了什么馊东西。他转过头看着两个年轻的继承人。“先做家务，不然就不去。有一个人搞砸了，两个人都不许去。晚饭前我会回来……跟你们谈谈。”他面目狰狞地说出了最后几个字。“你们妈妈欠我情。”

“是！舅舅！”两个小子大声保证，看起来快乐疯了，不及细想就冲出了铁匠铺。

“把围巾系上！基利！运柴火之前去衣柜把你的旧帽子拿上！”

基利跑回来抓住自己的围巾，眨着眼。然后低下头狠狠地大声亲了妈妈的脸颊一口。“谢谢你让舅舅也把我带上。”

索林咆哮道。“没人能逼我做任何事，小孩儿。”

基利得意洋洋地笑开了，冲出铁匠铺往家里小屋的方向跑去。

迪斯望着他跑远，心痛极了。十五年。这十五年她偷偷地把他藏起来，让他完全地归她所有。归菲利所有。还有索林。有时候她的哥哥那么悲伤，只有基利能把他逗乐。 

她还想要十五年。然后再来十五年，一遍又一遍。迪斯知道她很自私。但是她就是没办法下决心写一封信。她也没有骗自己说总有一天她会这么做。她知道自己应该为此感到愧疚。但她没有。

她知道自己永远不会。

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

菲利听着弟弟边洗澡边唱歌。他已经洗好澡了，当哥哥还是有这点好处。

索林的“谈话”很短，直入主题，但令人失望地缺少细节。菲利咧嘴笑了。当菲利和基利都坦白说知道性是怎么回事的时候，他们的舅舅有多震惊啊。无论如何，他们住在地面上。四周都是牲口和农夫。他们怎么可能不知道？

有些知识是新的。比方说女性矮人和男性矮人生来是不同的。不是说那些明显的外观差异，而是对亲密度的需求差异。石头。最终一切都因为这个种族最早是从石头中创生的。

男性矮人有个特殊的身体部位。菲利想到舅舅说到“阴茎”这个词的时候基利脸红的样子，不禁微笑起来。嗯，就是矮人的这个部位，虽然物理上是肉……但反应起来却像是石头。睡着了。有些矮人的身体就一直沉睡着，满足于专注他们的手艺，忽略结婚生子的需求。

但是当一个矮人恋爱的时候，他的身体就会“醒来”。做出反应。

索林开始描述他们的身体不再“沉睡”的时候会作何反应时，脸红的年轻人可不止基利一个。

“你看到艾妮尔的时候那玩意戳出来没有？” 基利从浴室里大喊。

菲利对镜子里的自己露齿而笑。“没有。你呢？”

“没有。”基利吼回来。

两个孩子已经这么玩了一个多小时了，一个一个数出他们认识的女性。看起来他们俩的某个身体部位都还没有“觉醒”。还没有。

他们刚开始的时候索林翻了个白眼，说他们俩是白痴。他说起码还要等上好几十年他们才可能面对这种问题，或者永远都没有。菲利想到了舅舅，皱起眉头。索林没结婚，没结过婚。但他看起来并不因此烦恼。索林说既然从来没有经历过，自然也不会惦记着。

对于矮人来说，男性器官基本就是块石头。根本没反应。除非在恋爱中。

“提塞克？”基利大声对他说。

菲利吓得张大了嘴。“她比舅舅还老！”

泼水声停止了。基利听起来吓坏了。“你要是真的跟一个很老的女矮人相爱了怎么办？那东西还会像舅舅说的那样戳出来吗？”

菲利打了个寒战：“不会！”他撒谎了。说不定他撒谎了。

基利的声音再次充满希望：“真的？你肯定？”

“我肯定！”当哥哥的正了正肩膀，看着镜子里的自己。他并不肯定。但他基本可以肯定，就算是为了基利也罢。“现在给我闭嘴，准备好，如果我们一直让舅舅等着他就不等我们了！”

浴室里的洗澡水报复性地又泼起来了。

金发男孩窃笑着盯着他们俩共享的这间房子里的破镜子。他还记得妈妈那天的震惊脸色，他们俩的“摔跤”比赛几乎变成了厮打，最终造成了破坏。没有那么多闲钱。所以他们一直用破掉的镜子凑合着。

他以前听一个人类女孩说过，打破一面镜子就是七年的噩运。胡扯。他们打破这面镜子早就超过七年了，但也没有什么坏影响。发生在这个家庭的最糟糕的事情早在他和弟弟出生之前。恶龙。

菲利清醒了一些，看着镜中的自己，笑容慢慢褪去。他的眼睛长得像母亲，但其他的据妈妈说全像他父亲。今晚是一个全新的矮人宝宝的命名仪式。他等不及了！食物、跳舞、唱歌，然后尝一尝麦酒，才不管妈妈怎么说呢。但是在仪式开场的时候，所有的男性都要报出他们……他们……父亲的世系。

菲利的眼神移向镜子的另一边，正对着他弟弟的卧室门。穿过走廊是浴室，矮人式的下水。浴室。以及他的弟弟。正在快乐地泼水。

混蛋。混蛋以及该死。混蛋，该死以及混蛋。菲利狰狞地露出了牙齿。他能报出父亲的名字。基利不行。这个黑头发的年轻矮人估计还没有想到这茬呢。

已经够糟了，基利总是被嘲笑，没有像样的胡子，个子太高，太苗条，面容细致得不像一个矮人。他的胸膛上有些毛，虽然下巴上没有，但总归抵点用。无论如何，今晚上可怜的基利会受到结结实实的羞辱了。

菲利低低地咆哮出声。他的目光转回自己的镜影。他绝对不能让这种事发生，发生在基利身上。

但是该怎么办？

每一个男性矮人都会报出自己的名字，以及他的家世，也就是他的父亲。这是一个传统，尤其是贵族血统家庭的继承人们……就像……哦。

菲利自得地一笑，开始忙活起来。

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

“你裹得比个人类还严实。”索林看着菲利，笑出了声。他们到达了矮人的聚会点，人类城镇郊外的一座高大建筑。十分朴实。墙，管道，隔热层，以及……矮人的朴实和人类的朴实还是不一样的。这是个舒适的场所，但并不华丽。

基利审慎地打量着他的哥哥。菲利准备好出门的时候他连衣服还没穿呢。而菲利已经用围巾把下半张脸缠住了。“你感冒了？”

菲利摇头，先拽下厚手套。

“哎，你指望什么呢？泰诺尔是个新郎倌儿，他的身体一醒过来就得开始工作啊。”两个矮人路过的时候说。

那句评语让索林顿住了，他瞥了一眼基利。十五岁的男孩满脸通红。他听见了。“别理会这种话。”

基利紧紧地抿起了嘴，迅速地摇头。然后他咧嘴笑了：“你没告诉我们一个男矮人怎么‘觉醒’就不往下说了。” 

菲利大笑着解下大衣，抖了抖，才和其他所有大衣一起挂起来。“妈妈让我们和你谈谈，说你会解释的。”他调侃着。

“我解释过了。”索林暴躁地说，他确实解释过了，只不过跳过了一些细节。“剩下的东西你们还不需要知道。”

基利苦恼了一刻，但没坚持多久。能来这儿他实在太兴奋，已经在踮着脚尖跳上跳下了。

索林接过所有人的外套，扔给一个矮人，让他把衣服挂在那三排粗大的挂衣钩上。他望了一眼酒桶：“喝一杯，菲利。你妈妈不需要知道。”

金发男孩的笑容不可思议地灿烂。基利眼睛睁得大大的，充满期望。索林叹气：“可以喝一口。我是认真的。就尝一口。”

基利拼命点头，菲利扯下围巾。“我来看住他，让他乖乖的。”当哥哥的说。

索林大笑着转向菲利打算答话，突然停住了。他直直地瞪着他的第一位继承人。

菲利对他笑出了两排牙。

基利意识到索林的笑声停了，也抬起头，瞟了一眼菲利，同样开始直直地瞪着他。基利的黑眼睛里满是惊愕，突然他大笑起来。

菲利的胡子不见了。修剪成了和索林的短胡须一模一样的样式。他的胡子曾经更长些的唯一证据是他的唇髭两边，现在已经编成了辫子，挂着珠子。

索林想说点什么，他停了下来，咳嗽了几声。他一手指着他，严厉地看着菲利：“记得告诉你妈妈，你这主意不是我出的。傻瓜。”然后他眯缝着眼盯着他的继承人。“而且给我记仔细了，不能让她从你身上闻到麦酒的味道。”

菲利冲舅舅露出一个大大的笑容以示同意，然后就拽住基利的手走向一张边桌。他看着索林走过去加入一群矮人长者。一旦确信男性家长没在监视，他伸手抓过一杯酒，又抓过另一杯。

基利坐下来，看着菲利灌下了半杯酒。他惊得张大了嘴。“为什么？”

菲利露齿一笑，眨眨眼。“为了你。”

“我？”基利惊讶地拉尖了嗓子，然后他接过菲利推给他的第二杯酒，笑了起来。“真的？”

“你今晚也许用得着这个。”金发的矮人叹了口气，笑容褪成了更严肃的神情。“听着基利，今晚上。跟着我做。不管怎么样，跟着我照做。”

“为什么？”基利小心翼翼地啜了一口麦酒，脸色一亮。下一口酒就是牛饮。“真好喝。”

菲利点点头。

“小伙子们今晚也来了？”基利把他的杯子往哥哥那里推了堆，这样看起来就像菲利的酒了。他们抬起头，是一个邻居，做鞣革生意的。

“先生好。”菲利和基利点点头。

鞣革工看看两人，然后悲伤地看着基利。他想说点什么，最终停了下来，拍拍十五岁孩子的肩膀。“别管了。你会没事的。”

基利莫名其妙地对长辈点点头。他看着哥哥，露出一副“我错过什么了？”的表情。

菲利勉强笑笑，算是支持他。

鞣革工的笑容明朗起来，在基利面前放下一杯酒。黑发男孩的眼睛瞪圆了。鞣革工竖起手指比在唇前。“一杯酒不要紧的。别告诉你们妈妈。”

基利摇摇头，表示他会好好向妈妈保密的。“谢谢你！”

菲利有点震惊地看着长辈离开了。

基利咧嘴傻笑着喝着他的麦酒，感到酒一直温暖到他的胃里。

菲利把酒杯从他手里抢走，喝了个见底。

“喂！”当弟弟的受了冒犯似的挺直了腰板。

“我刚才把我的给你喝了。”金发男孩指出了无从反驳的理由。

基利郁闷地咕哝着，坐回了椅子里。

“你们俩看起来好极了，好极了！”下一个过来的是索林的一个朋友，他刚进来，靴子还是湿的。“差不多是时候让你来参加这些活动了，菲利。”他低头看着基利，有些踌躇。“你第一次出来参加这种场合，是不是？”

基利点点头，琢磨着为什么这个矮人看起来好像很伤心。

矮人再次踌躇，然后鼓励地笑了。“别丧气。”他把手里的酒杯放在基利面前。“这对你很有用。但是别告诉你舅舅。”他颤了一下。“也别告诉你妈吗，行吗？” 

“行。”基利这次就没那么热情了。有什么情况，但他现在还没搞明白。当那个矮人走向下一个人群的时候，他略带威胁地看着哥哥：“他昨天挺喜欢我的。”

“今天他也喜欢你。”菲利做了个鬼脸，伸手去够那杯新来的酒。

基利伸手打了他一巴掌，双手紧紧地捧着那一满杯麦酒。“到底怎么了？”

“今晚上可能会有点问题。就……”菲利沉重地呼吸着。“相信我好了。”

当弟弟的立刻点头。他完全信任菲利，一向如此。他突然放手，哥哥一直在试图抢过来的杯子立刻倾倒过去，盖向菲利的手。

“基利！”做哥哥的愤怒地咆哮一声，湿透的手在外衣上擦着。

基利抓住机会端起酒杯，趁着他哥哥能阻止他之前灌下了差不多一半。

菲利做了个鬼脸，摇摇头，趁着黑发小子挣扎着拼命咳嗽的时候把酒杯抢过来：“慢点。”

“你们俩在这儿哪！”

菲利已经数不清有多少朋友和远亲在他们的小桌子前停下来了。并不是所有人都给基利拿了杯麦酒，借口“就是因为……”但还是不少。

他们到达集会地一个小时以后，基利已经趴倒在桌子上，菲利也只能勉力撑着。他得尽可能地多喝，才能让基利贪婪的小手放开些。

“为什么突然之间所有人都开始可怜我了？”基利的声音很轻，菲利不得不凑近才能听清。

“听着，基利。我需要你……”

菲利没能把话说完，山响的跺脚声标志着今晚正式开始。金发男孩郁闷地嘟哝着，不转头地伸出手去，随手抓住他弟弟一把黑色的波浪长发。

“嗷！”哥哥把他拽起来的时候基利大声抗议。

“闭嘴。确保你一直注意我，注意我说的话，听到没有？”

基利一脸迷惑，但还是点了头。

不幸的是，这个疑问并没有持续多久。全场的男性矮人一个一个轮流站起来。没有时间一一报出全部的世系。这可是聚会！所以每个男人都自报姓名，如果有的话还要报出称号，然后说出父亲的名字。

基利醉醺醺的脑袋突然短路了。很快就轮到他们了。站起来。说出他们……父亲的名字。“该死！”他恐慌地看向菲利。

金发男孩缓缓地对他点着头。

基利慢慢地镇定下来。没事的。一切都会没事的。菲利有准备了。

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

波佛跟索林碰了碰杯，也加入了谈论当地政治情况的一群人中来。他和这个矮人王子并没有血缘关系，但他们是多年的朋友了。

“看见你外甥的胡子了。”波佛指出了显而易见的事实。“学你的。”他没说他给两个小家伙留了一杯麦酒，尤其是那个明显太小理论上不能喝酒的。

索林露出了一个扭曲的算是笑容的表情：“他妈妈看到了会活剥了他的皮。”

“因为胡子，还是因为给你家小基利喝酒？”波佛向两个小子坐着的桌子一挥手。他没提自己也给了基利一杯。

索林着急地赶紧回头，眯缝着眼打量着两个外甥。“要死。”他数起了桌子上的空杯子。

“等一下。”波佛轻声说。“开始报名字了。”

索林怒火熊熊地盯着两个小子，却只有不满地叹气。他们俩根本不理他。很可能是故意的。他俩会为此付出代价的。他脑海中已经列出了一系列脏活累活给他们干。

巴林悄悄地挪到索林边上：“他们俩要怎么办？”

索林不满地咕哝着。他一脸恶意地瞥了他最信任的参谋一眼。“最脏最累的活。还要搬重物。”

巴林明显愣了一下：“不是……我的意思是……”

“太晚了。”波佛指着杜林家族的两个继承人。“他们要自报家门了。”

索林无谓地耸耸肩，从自己的杯子里大大喝了一口。

巴林叹气，波佛皱眉：“基利会说他的父亲是谁？”

索林僵住了，杯子顿在了放下来的半路。他不适地吞咽着，咳嗽起来。“我……我没想到这个。”为什么？为什么他之前没想到？

“已经没办法了。”波佛垂下头，看向一边。“轮到他们了。”

所有人都盯着菲利，他站起来，自豪地挺直腰杆，展现着他新修的胡须。他咧嘴一笑，俯视着众人。“我是菲利。我是迪斯的长子，是索林，也就是橡木盾的外甥。我是他的第一位继承人。”

震惊的窃窃私语声传遍了整个人群。他没有说出父亲的名字，而代以母亲的名字。母亲！人群面面相觑，不知所措。对矮人来说，传统是神圣的。而菲利是在扭曲传统！

基利接着站起来，直直地挺着背。如果他是个人类的话，他身量很宽，但对矮人来说他实在是苗条了些。“我是基利。我是迪斯的次子，是索林，也就是橡木盾的外甥。我是他的第二位继承人。”

“你们否认你们的父亲吗？”人群中传出一个大胆的声音。

菲利重新站了起来。“不，永远不。但是传统上更高的血统有优先权。谁的血统比杜林的更高？有吗？”

更多窃窃私语，更多不安的动作。几句赞同的嘟哝，几句反对的念叨。永远要报出自己父亲的名字，确实是传统。但是索林这个金发的继承人所说的也是事实。迪斯的家世比她第一个丈夫高得多。第二个嘛……谁知道呢？但多半她还是比他们高。

“聪明，真是聪明小子。”巴林点头。“基利一个人肯定是办不到的。他一有心事人人都看得出来。菲利起的头，肯定是他的主意。”

索林长吁一口气，紧张终于消散了。“我根本没想到。我不记得了。”想到这失误可能给基利和整个家庭带来的尴尬，不由畏缩了一下。

“因为你们是杜林的直系，你就能回避掉这些。”波佛深思道，声音里有几分自豪。“菲利的肩膀上有个好脑袋。”

“那脑袋明天早上得痛死。”巴林颤了一下。“他又来了一杯。”

索林想了想，耸耸肩。“他应得的，尤其是今晚。他故意把胡子修建得跟我一样，然后把他自己放在我名下，而不是他父亲。这样基利就可以照做，不是出于羞辱而是出于自豪。”他举起酒杯。

索林跳上身边的桌子，站在所有矮人面前。大房间里一片寂静。流亡的王子高高举起了他的酒杯：“致我的继承人。”

“致你的继承人！”他周围的人都高兴地灌了一口酒。

索林还没说完。“致我们的祖先！”他向波佛做了个手势，后者又递给他一杯酒，他接过喝干。

“致我们的祖先！”喊声更响了，所有人都加入进来。

索林看了一眼巴林，后者毫不迟疑地递给他第三杯酒。“致我们山下的家。致埃雷勃！”

“致埃雷勃！”

巴林咧嘴笑了，环视四周皆是对索林和他两个继承人的支持。完美的时刻。

除了一件事。

“迪斯要把我们全杀了。”巴林低声道。基利的脑袋已经耷拉在桌上。菲利滑到了同一张桌子下面，笑得像个傻瓜。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 好吧。大揭秘来了，就在这章。希望你们喜欢。

迪斯用一种气急败坏的表情看着门口的三张面孔。她抿起嘴，一脸毫不掩饰的不悦，挡在走道中间。“你们知道现在几点了吗？”

索林一脸怒容，风雪从三个又冷又湿又累的男人身边卷进屋去。“我知道这里比里面冷得他妈的不是一点两点。让我们进去，迪斯。”

女矮人威胁地低吼着，露出她的牙，但还是扶着门让到一边。她震惊地看着菲利和索林把基利拖了进来，她的小宝宝双臂揽着哥哥和舅舅的脖子。他深深垂着头，黑色的头发被雪浸得透湿。

索林盯着墙，好像他根本对周围一切都漠不关心。而菲利在母亲走到身边检视他新修的胡子和挂在唇髭上的珠子时缩了缩。他不敢抬头看母亲。

但母亲走过去站在基利面前的时候他才真正心跳过速了。十五岁的基利喝得烂醉。迪斯弯下腰看着小儿子的脸。他脸蛋鼻子通红，她知道是冻的。“他的帽子和围巾呢？”她温和地问道。

索林闭上了眼睛。回家的时候他根本没想到拿上这些。那小子起码还戴着手套，穿着厚斗篷。

她转头看菲利，金发男孩不卑不亢地站着。勉勉强强。面对母亲他还是心虚。“你们两个能自己上楼回房间且保证不弄断你们的蠢脖子吗？”

菲利真心不知道。他犹豫着。

索林不发一语，转头走向楼梯，拖着基利，还勉强捎上了菲利。这一路走得很慢，但是他们最终还是到达了终点，没有受伤，没有坠落。

索林没把他们塞进被窝里。他觉得自己已经仁至义尽了。他把基利扔上他的小床，扒掉他的斗篷和靴子。他转身发现菲利横躺在床的正中间，头挂在床另一侧。

索林咕哝着把大外甥的靴子脱下来，抬起他的脚转了九十度甩在床上，这下他至少头朝着正常方向了。

“晚安。今晚很开心。”

索林在门边站住了，表情有些动摇。他转身看向小外甥。小家伙的眼睛合着，但是唇边荡着一缕微笑。“没错，不是吗？晚安孩子们。”

菲利叨咕了两句没人听得懂的话。

索林转身下楼，不顾靴子把楼板跺得山响。他的两个外甥很快就会陷入昏迷般的沉睡，天崩地裂都吵不醒他们。

迪斯在楼梯底下等着他。索林直接从她身边走过，根本懒得停下。他走到放布品的架子跟前拽了一条毛巾，打开后门，从屋檐上敲了一根大冰凌下来。

“你还有什么好说的？”迪斯质问着。

索林将冰凌掰碎，裹在毛巾里。他大步走过妹妹身边，迈进起居室，陷进他最喜欢的椅子里，冰袋压在脑门上。

“我说，你……”

索林立刻打断了她。“别跟我说话。我不想听到你的声音。”他的声音冷淡到残酷的地步。

迪斯后退一步，一脸怒气地端起了胳膊。“你怎么敢……”

“你怎么敢！”索林吼了回去。

矮人女子绕过他的椅子，看着他，脸上布满了担忧和愤怒。

黑发的王子手指着他的妹妹，斥责道：“命名仪式。你就这么不负责任地把你的两个孩子扔给我，带去命名仪式。”

“他们不该在仪式上喝酒！”她愤怒地尖叫着。

“他·们·去·仪·式·之·前·得·知·道·他·们·父·亲·的·名·字！”索林怒吼。

迪斯震惊地倒抽一口气，退了一步，伸手捂住嘴，眼神瞬间充满了痛苦。

“那么你是没想到了。”索林稍微冷静了一点。“我也没有。”

迪斯开始踱步，脑子里乱哄哄地旋转着各种联想：“他有多难受？你安抚他了吗？所以你让他喝酒了？说真的，哥哥啊，他还是个小宝宝！”

索林耸耸肩，用冰袋揉着额头侧面：“我基本上什么都不用做。菲利把他照顾得很好。”

“菲利？”迪斯停下了，显然很是惊讶。

“菲利。”矮人王子强调说。“首先，他把胡子剪短了，学了我的样式。”他迅速地盯了妹妹一眼。“不是我教他做的。”

“会长回来的。”迪斯挥挥手，让他赶紧继续说下去。

索林干笑着：“不，我觉得他不会让胡子再长回来了。他花了这么大功夫把自己连到我的名下，不光是外表，而且在家系上，他都把自己连在了你和我身上。”

迪斯惊得倒退一步。“他没有报出奈希利的名字？”光想想就让她的心痛得快碎了。

“他是菲利。迪斯的长子。索林的外甥。他自称是我的继承人。”

迪斯跌坐在壁炉边的地板上，倾身靠近火焰，好像想从火焰杂乱的舞蹈中寻找些什么。

但索林还没有说完。“基利学了他的样。肯定是他哥哥教他的。真是场好戏啊。”

她泪眼汪汪地望着哥哥，虚弱地笑着：“然后你就让他们喝得不省人事。”

“他是谁的儿子，迪斯？”索林疲倦地问道。“基利的家系究竟是什么？”

他看着他仅剩的直系亲人，他的妹妹脸上流下一道泪水。“我不能说。”她静静地说，双手紧紧地拢住身上的袍子。他不知道她的冷来自外面还是内心。

索林一脸不满地停住了：“行吧。别回答这个问题了。换一个问题。”他闲着的手停在扶手上，手指迅速地敲打着。

迪斯僵住了，等着他下一个问题。

“他伤了你？”索林逼问她的时候目光锐利得扎人。

迪斯猛吸一口气，随着语声轻轻吐出，声音轻得近乎耳语。“没有。”

索林嘟哝着，有些羞愧他花了十五年才终于把这个问题问出口：“存不存在任何，任何理由……我是说，他有没有做出什么让你……滚他的蛋吧！他有没有做出什么羞耻之事？”

让她有理由出走。她明白哥哥想问什么。她实话实说：“没有。”

“你为什么嫁给他？”索林尝试了这个问题。

迪斯审慎地看着她的哥哥。“因为弗雷林死了，而你正要去莫利亚打仗。因为祖父要我嫁。”还有其他人，但是她不想牵扯更多细节了。

“如果我死在了莫利亚。”和他们的祖父一起，他没有说出下半句。“那么就只剩你和菲利了。”索林叹气，他已经自己推测出了这点。显然他们的祖父想要更多后代，以防万一。

回想起她生命中那段艰难的时光，迪斯痛苦地低吟着。死亡连着死亡。失落连着失落。

“他爱你。”索林的声音和心情一样疲倦。“他必须爱过你，不然他的身体不可能‘觉醒’来让你孕育一个孩子。”

迪斯听到这一推断，眉毛一抬。也许让索林跟她的儿子们解释生殖是个错误。矮人的生殖。

“他并非漠不关心。”她没有说谎，但也没说真话。她第二个丈夫并没有爱过她，他沉溺于自己的悲伤中。但是他从没有对她不好，也没有苛待过她。

索林挫败地叹着，仰头靠进椅子里，微微颤抖着。迪斯不发一语，把壁炉里的火拨亮。黑发的王子看着他妹妹走向厨房，听她在厨房里弄出一些动静。几分钟后她端着一杯浓酽的矮人红茶回来了。

“基利应当知道他父亲的名字，他应得的。”索林慢慢冷静下来。

迪斯固执地抿起嘴。她移开视线，又重新看向她的哥哥：“他属于你。他是你第二位继承人。这已经足够了。”

索林想起他魅力十足的捣蛋鬼外甥，他明亮的笑声能让一整个屋子的坏脾气矮人微笑起来。“我的？”这是个问句。

迪斯坚定地点头。

索林严肃地说：“从明天开始他训练弓箭。”

迪斯猛地站起来，眼神里满是恐慌。“我早就说过我反对！”

黑发的王子盯着她，良久：“所以我一直尊重你的意见。基利不够壮，斧子上他擅长不了，但他剑使得相当不错，而他的弓箭水平简直是惊人。既然你说他是我的，那我就可以决定怎么训练他。他用弓好了。”

“打猎而已！”迪斯近乎哀求地反对道。“不能作为主武器。”

索林叹着气，指责地对妹妹竖起手指：“他已经自称是我的继承人，你也同意他是我的。既然如此，他明天就开始正式训练。”

“弓箭不是矮人的正经武器。”迪斯蓦地停嘴，转向一边，不让哥哥看到她的表情。

索林来回挥着手，咕哝着让她安心。“他对弓箭不是一般的擅长，而且他有双鹰的眼睛。”他微微笑着。“菲利是我的狮子，基利是我的猛禽，我的鹰。我的左手和右手。”

迪斯痛苦地喘息着，依然不回头看他：“你做梦都想着埃雷勃。”

“想着，不是做梦。计划、策划、设定战略。从来不是做梦。”索林的声音越来越硬。“但不是现在。还没到时候。”

“你要把我的孩子带上毫无希望的旅程。”

“那里也是他们的家，即使他们现在还没有见到它。”索林一个字一个字咬出这句话。“我以为你也想回家。”

迪斯点点头，终于转过身看着他。“确实如此。我只是在担心。”

索林打了一个大呵欠，啜了一口茶，想让自己暖和起来。“妹妹？基利的血统里有什么不体面的地方吗？”

“没有。”她毫不犹豫。

索林审慎地点点头：“那从今天开始我负责孩子们的训练，他们两个都是。”并不是说他之前没有训练他们，只是之前他妹妹处处掣肘。现在不可能了。“菲利练剑。基利练弓。第二武器训练。策略。力量。”

迪斯努力把她直觉的反对压了下去，因为她不能告诉哥哥，基利的主武器问题上她真正害怕的是什么。

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

迪斯微笑着搅动着厨房火堆上挂着的大炖锅。她嗅了嗅，决定需要再来一点胡椒。只不过她没胡椒了。

后屋门尖声吱呀着打开了，女矮人一抖：“菲利！我让你去修修这铰链的！”

基利咧嘴笑着踏进屋门从后面走近妈妈，他比她足足高出一英尺。他吻了吻妈妈头顶上刚刚有些银丝的黑色发辫：“猜错儿子啦！”

“基利！”迪斯转过身来紧紧抱住她的小儿子。“哦，我以为你还要几天才能回来！”

笑意盈盈的年轻矮人环住她，使劲抱住她直到她抗议。

“这么响的跺脚声，我以为家里进了个什么大野兽在发疯呢。基利！”

菲利旋风一样冲进厨房，脸上挂着大大的笑容。重逢的兄弟俩拥抱，用能推倒一头鹿的力气互相拍着背。

迪斯欣慰地微笑着。没有他俩在她并不高兴。菲利当职业保镖，护卫一队人类去隔壁镇子。基利去山里打了个长长的猎。

他们的母亲充满爱意地看着两个儿子，心中默默记下每一句话，每一个动作，每一个表情。菲利壮实了不少，82岁的年纪，已经是个很体面的矮人了。基利个子更高，但是比他哥哥纤瘦不少。但这些年他确实长得不错，按照矮人的标准，76岁的他是个成人了。“你们俩都是我的宝宝。”

兄弟俩同时转过来对着母亲微笑，笑话她的肉麻话，却同时也深爱着妈妈的爱语。

“我已经回来一整天了，你干嘛去了？”菲利捶了弟弟的手臂一记。

基利笑容不减：“我忙着呢。”

“有问题？”菲利的眼神瞬间担忧地锐利起来。

弟弟的笑容不减反增。“两头鹿，八分和十分。宰杀清洗花了点时间。拖回来也挺费事。”

“好极了！”菲利骄傲地大笑。“这趟本来用得上你的。真不习惯你不在我身边。”

迪斯嗤了一声。基利没去陪哥哥是她的原因。她需要小儿子这次留下来“帮帮她”。

“是吗？”基利凑到母亲身边，高兴地嗅着她的炖肉。

“在镇子上看到几个精灵。”菲利耸耸肩。在他去的这个地区并不是什么稀罕事。“他们扛着长弓，看起来臭美得要命。”

基利对浮现在脑海里的画面嗤之以鼻，“索林舅舅看到了准会被自己的舌头噎到。”

菲利开玩笑地拍着弟弟的脸颊：“真希望你也在那里，跟他们较量较量。看看他们怎么败在一个真正的矮人弓箭手脚下。”

迪斯故意转过身去，慢慢地搅着炖肉。虽然炖肉已经做好了。

基利高兴地红了脸，举手表示投降。“更有可能的是我被他们羞辱。他们可古老了，他们有一大堆时间来训练弓箭，比我可多多了。”

金发矮人凑过来，头发里的珠子在火光里闪闪发亮。“我想看你杀杀他们的假威风！”

黑发的矮人摇头大笑，耸着肩：“我不在那儿啊。你又不是不知道妈妈说她需要我在家帮忙。而且你在外面开心的时候我确实也带回家不少猎物。”

菲利抱怨着摇头：“开心？无聊透了。”

迪斯宠溺地对两个好儿子笑着，给他们一人盛了满满一碗炖肉。“没有胡椒了，对不起。”

基利耸耸肩，兴致勃勃地伸勺子搅起食物。“我有不少皮毛可以卖，妈妈。我明天就给你带胡椒来。”

“谢谢。”迪斯冲小儿子点着头。

菲利咧嘴一笑，冲起居室歪歪头，满嘴都是食物。“舅舅的信今天刚到。”

“有新闻？”基利咕哝着。他的嘴塞得满满的，迪斯瞪着他。他惭愧地低下头来，刚想起什么似的捡起餐巾。

金发矮人耸肩。“没拆封呢，等今晚。”

迪斯伸出手去抚平基利的头发，踌躇道：“我祈祷是好消息。”她声音很低。索林听说他们失踪的父亲可能在那里游荡的传言后去了西边。

提到索林的旅途，两个年轻人清醒下来，微笑悄悄淡去了。他们互相注视着，希望舅舅的来信里没有坏消息。

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

迪斯盯着小屋的窗外，外面的天色暗得什么都看不见。她的心脏鼓动着畏惧、希望，还有一种近乎恐慌的感情。

她麻木的手指紧握着索林的信。

“布雷在哪里？”菲利整个人俯在一张地图上，凝神边找边抱怨，“我找不到。”

基利握着哥哥的手点向地图上的一个点。“这里！”

两个年轻人兴奋得快要溢出来了。索林舅舅需要他们！他们被召唤了！

迪斯咬着舌头。她抗议是没有用的。她也没办法让他们俩中的任何一个留在家里，这次真的不行。她听得出他们低声交谈中的兴奋和渴望。他们想去。他们一定要去。

两个人都已经成年。迪斯拧起嘴唇，半是后悔，半是担心。至少有一个绝对成人了。另一个呢？考虑基利父亲的身份，她并不完全肯定。七十六岁，下个月就是生日了。她第一次想到，如果这孩子的父亲知道他去了这么一趟旅程，他会怎么说。但是按照矮人的标准，他已经够年龄了。

“吉穆利会懊恼得气上好几年！”基利欢呼着拍着桌子。他们的堂弟年纪太小，这次旅程去不了。

迪斯合上眼，痛苦地顿悟。她宁愿菲利和基利留在家里。但是孩子们注定不会如此。他们会长大，他们会在世界上走出自己的路。

而且他们俩是索林的继承人。杜林的血脉。杜林的子孙。他们没有选择，如果他们还为自己的族人考虑。

菲利兴奋地搓手。“这个巫师呢？是什么人？”

基利大笑，耸耸肩。“谁知道呢？但是巫师意味着好运气！”

迪斯读到巫师那段的时候差点发心脏病，然后她意识到不是同一个人。这个叫甘道夫的巫师是“灰袍”。那个为她第二次婚姻证婚的穿着另一种颜色的袍子。白色。

不管怎样。巫师们相互不都认识吗？她不清楚。对她来说巫师是个谜，对其他人来说也一样。

“按指示我们需要在这五个地点中的一个碰面，索林会留言告诉我们所有人的接头地点。”基利语气中的热情让母亲的心都痛了。

菲利合掌道：“索林舅舅可寄了一大堆信。你觉得有多少人会响应他？”

基利耸耸肩。“这可是夺回埃雷勃的行动。所有人都会响应的！”菲利似乎觉得数目会小得多。

“你们什么时候走？”她这一个多小时来第一次开口，声音嘶哑。

菲利走上前抱住她的肩膀。“起码还要一个星期。我们得做准备。”

“别担心，妈妈。”站在桌边的基利手扶地图，说，“我会记得给你带胡椒的，我们从镇上添置补给的时候一定会记得的。这样吧，你列个单子，把所有需要的东西都写上，我们可能要离开很久呢。”

眼泪在女矮人的眼里打转，但她努力不让它落下来。“谢谢，儿子。”

好像没有胡椒是她最大的问题一样。

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

基利捅捅菲利，对壮观的景色点点头。

金发矮人点着头，他自己也大开眼界。林谷。高大的拱门，白色石头，表面上温驯的瀑布，难于一眼尽收眼底。

他们能听见身后舅舅在和甘道夫争论着什么。

菲利凑过去悄悄对弟弟说：“妈妈听到这段肯定不会高兴。”

基利哼了一声表示同意。他们的母亲从来不愿意到任何可能出现精灵的地方。去一个精灵聚居地？做梦吧。“我们不告诉她。”他悄悄说。

菲利智者般地点着头，冲黑发的矮人挤挤眼。“她没必要知道。”

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

索林·橡木盾的冒险小队成员一个一个地经过他们到访主人家的总管，是不是总管也没什么关系啦。林迪尔。

也许是叫林迪尔。菲利皱起了眉头。精灵说话时奇怪的上扬语调让他听不清究竟说的是什么。“怎么了？”他看见那个精灵好奇地看着他，目光里充满疑问。

基利停下来看着居高临下俯视所有人的高个精灵和他的哥哥对话。就算德瓦林和基利自己都没他个头高。

“你们的发辫。”林迪尔用他光滑有韵律的嗓音说道，“有意义吗？”

菲利和基利对望一眼。精灵也会好奇吗？好惊讶。金发矮人点点头。“有意义。”

林迪尔绕着这个金发矮人王子转圈，菲利浑身紧张地竭力不让精灵离开视线。

所有矮人都紧张起来，不知道这个动静比耗子还小，脸上几乎毫无表情的精灵究竟想干什么。他连直视阳光都不会皱眉。“这意义你会说吗？”

菲利看了一眼索林，他皱着眉。年轻的那个耸了耸肩。“我们一般不外传。”他轻轻绕开了这个话题，希望精灵能明白他的话外之音：别跟我打听我不能告诉你的事情，你不是我们的一员。

林迪尔，或者也许是林迪尔，缓缓地点头。他在菲利身后停住了，菲利则在不断告诫自己别拔武器。“珠子呢？有意义吗？”

“有些有。”德瓦林帮菲利解了围。

“是吗。”林迪尔点点头。“谢谢。”

“为您……啊哼，嗯。不客气。”菲利在最后一秒纠正了用语。如果他为精灵效劳，这会是什么意思？他困惑地看了一眼索林，但是他舅舅看起来并不比他明白多少。

高个精灵没有转头，但目光平缓地掠过这群矮人，研究着他们的面容。“我能问问你们的名字吗？”

索林深深地皱起了眉头，但是他找不到理由冒犯招待他们的主人，尤其是甘道夫还没搞明白埃尔隆德领主能不能帮他们解决读地图的问题之前。瑟兰因的地图。他点点头。

波佛插了进来。“我叫波佛。这是我的弟弟邦博，那里是我的堂兄，毕佛。”他一个一个指过来。

“德瓦林。”光头刺青的矮人不情愿地说出自己的名字。“我哥哥，巴林。”

林迪尔和白发的巴林互相微微点头致意。

多里下一个开口，介绍了自己，和弟弟欧里和诺里，紧张地换着脚。跟精灵这么熟稔他十分不习惯。

“奥因是我的哥哥，我是格洛因。”长着一把大胡子的矮人是下一个，他的声音里充满了低沉的不满和不信任。

“菲利……”

“和基利……”

兄弟俩齐齐鞠躬。

林迪尔一脸疑问地看着这两个，从金发碧眼的看向黑发黑眼的。“也是兄弟？”他猜道。

菲利咧嘴笑：“他是小宝宝。”

基利做了个鬼脸：“只差五岁。”

矮人王子清了清嗓子。“他们是我的外甥，我的继承人。我是索林·橡木盾。不过你已经知道了。”他向冒险队里个子最小的成员点了点头。“那是我们的霍比特人。”

“霍比特人有名字的。”被提及的那个人不悦地嘟哝着。“毕尔博·巴金斯，来自夏尔。很高兴能与您相识。”

“彼此彼此。”

林迪尔的嗓音听来有所保留，但愉悦。但是精灵，谁知道他们真正的感情呢。他琢磨着，精灵真能有什么深刻感情吗？

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

埃尔隆德领主正在沉思。除了他飞速运转的思维之外他纹丝不动。索林·橡木盾。带着不少矮人战士。他把他们带向……何处？他并不喜欢他的思考带给他的答案。

然而还有米斯兰迪尔陪着他们。还有个半身人。这意味着什么？

他回想起索林的声音，索林的祖父没有向他提起埃尔隆德。这肯定不是实话了？也许是？瑟洛国王是否没把自己的计划透露给孙子？

一个祖父会这样做吗？还是说他会密不外传？一个问题，一个问题。现在这个问题还重要吗？

是的。仍然重要。因为如果索林没有说实话，那他说谎的动机何在？如果索林说了实话，是否也另有深意？

传来一阵很轻的响动，软底鞋在这个私人房间门口的摩擦声。“林迪尔？”

“埃尔隆德大人。”总管恭敬地低低鞠躬，等到领主注意到他，让他上前的时候才从拱门下走出来。

威严而优雅的林谷领主向另一个精灵点点头。“我们的客人都安顿下来了吗？”

林迪尔几不可察地抿紧了嘴。“也许安顿得太舒服了。”他承认道。“让他们居住的那层估计再也不会恢复原样了。他们要麦酒，但是这种饮料的储备有限。不过他们对葡萄酒适应良好。”

埃尔隆德大人微微一笑。

但林迪尔没有动。他犹豫了片刻，对上他领主的目光。“还有什么事情对吗？”他温和地问道。

林迪尔并不确定：“那个年轻的金发矮人？”

埃尔隆德领主将思绪转向那个矮人。他点点头，他确实没特别注意到他。“有什么问题？”

“辫子上有一颗小珠子，上面有个徽记。”林迪尔看起来很是困惑。

 

“来自何处？”埃尔隆德大人问道，他的思绪不情愿地从更重要的事情上转回来。

“林谷，大人。”

他的注意力转向了主管。“是吗。”他慢慢吐出两个字，又沉入思考中。最终他问道：“什么徽记？”

“只有一匹马，大人。并不是寻求安全、保障或者通路的标志。但是个记号。”他嘴角微微一撇。

“埃尔洛赫？”如果说这一联想给埃尔隆德领主带来了震动，他也很好地掩藏在了平静礼貌的外表之下。“他对矮人没什么好感，也没跟他们有过交易。”

林迪尔鞠了一躬，没有多做评价。“不知是否有用：这个矮人是他们的首领索林的外甥，可能还是继承人。”

“索林是他们流亡的国王。”埃尔隆德温和地纠正道，对新信息相当惊讶。“别管了。我知道是谁把珠子给了那个矮人。很久以前的一桩事务，我相信他那会儿不过是个孩子。”

林迪尔再次鞠躬，恭敬地退后，让他的领主沉浸在自己的思绪中。

埃尔隆德解决了珠子的小谜题，把这段信息先放在一边。他还记得那天，他的儿子埃尔洛赫从长长的头发上取下这个简单的纪念品。不是为了他自己，而是为了埃莱丹。

这个年轻的矮人知道他这颗珠子的意义吗？知道他能凭借它，无阻拦地向精灵寻求援助和支持吗？多半不知道。埃尔隆德默默地思忖。

那米斯兰迪尔呢？

埃尔隆德思考了一会儿，认为也许他也不知道。这桩多年前的事务极度隐秘。而且他了解萨茹曼：他不喜欢分享信息。

这个如今看来荒唐已极的主意，他们当时却甚觉合理。埃尔隆德的儿子埃莱丹失去了他一生至爱，她外出时死于一次兽人偷袭。瑟洛国王的孙女在矮人流亡后连绵不断的战争中失去了她的丈夫。

矮人国王还需要一个继承人，以防索林死在战场上，或者他的重孙幼年夭折。他的直系血脉很可能就此断绝。

埃尔隆德正不择手段地寻找把埃莱丹留住的方法，不让他消亡。不仅因为他会失去儿子，还因为儿子的双胞胎兄弟。如果埃莱丹消亡了，还有什么能阻止埃尔洛赫跟随他而去呢？

把儿子推向一段婚姻，尤其还是一位矮人公主，他一点也不引以为豪，但他希望这段联姻所诞生的孩子可以把他的儿子拴在这个世界上。

这个主意听起来并不明智，但是萨茹曼向他提议的时候，他只能看见儿子眼睛中埃尔达之光在不断消逝。萨茹曼的说法听起来很有道理，这个机会很难得，能结合起三大种族。父亲一边的人类和精灵，还有母亲一边不死的杜林的直系血脉。他当然就同意了。

没有孩子，当然。她祖父死后，矮人公主也逃走了。但也许把他留在这个世界的计划还是成功了，至少埃莱丹在深深的哀悼中过了这么多年……也没有消亡。

有什么东西把他牵绊在了这里。为此，埃尔隆德无比感激。即便他的儿子失去了大半的幽默感，即便他常常以如此的哀伤注视着大山。

那么说来，即使没有孩子，这桩婚事似乎也有点效果，虽然这婚事没持续多久。这对埃莱丹没什么影响，他不可能再爱了。一辈子就一次，这是精灵的命运。

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

林迪尔在厨房里忙着指导手下做事，指导他们如何服务客人们。精神和物质两方面。

他完全没有意识到他没向埃尔隆德大人提及，索林的继承人有个弟弟。

 


	4. 一场跋涉的开始和一段旅程的继续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 感谢评论和鼓励。感谢所有选择读这篇故事的读者，也希望你们能继续喜欢它。

矮人们凝神听甘道夫解释他的计划，多里看起来相当局促不安：“可是不通知主人家，也不感谢他们，这样不辞而别纯粹就是没礼貌。”

“没礼貌也比被拦住好。”诺里回答道，向高个子巫师点着头。

索林看着他的人，一个一个端详过来。最后他注视着他们的小个子飞贼。毕尔博看起来挺别扭。“我同意甘道夫，这方法最好。我们必须在杜林之日之前到达孤山。我们耽搁不起。”

欧里不情愿地哼了一声，巴林盯着他，“偷偷溜出去显得太……太……”

“偷偷摸摸？”基利大声插嘴，笑得像个疯子。他抓着一把葡萄，逐个扔到空中用嘴接住。

德瓦林干巴巴地说：“基利很乐意赶紧跑掉，既然这里没有精灵姑娘愿意和他调情。”年轻王子抛起来的下一颗葡萄被他一拳抓住。

索林竖起了眉毛，基利讪讪地收起了笑容，摇摇头。“没有，没有。”年轻的矮人王子试图装无辜，但还是心虚地觑着德瓦林。

“你妈妈会要了你的脑袋，还有我的。”索林阴沉地嘀咕。

甘道夫往前迈了一步，眼神恳切：“你们不会偷偷溜出林谷的。这里没有能让你们溜出去的路。你们直接打包走人，不留话。”

“直接走出去？”德瓦林嗤之以鼻。“他们会就让我们直接出去？”

索林点头，解释计划的时候眼神凌厉：“如果我们偷偷摸摸溜出去，绝对不会成功。但是如果我们大大方方地离开，就好像正当得很，守卫不会事先知道要拦住我们……这样我们就出去了。”

“守卫事先不会有禁止我们出去的通知？”欧里不确信地问道。

“埃尔隆德领主会和甘道夫一起，商讨……事情。”索林搔着后脑勺，啧道。“精灵领主大人不会怀疑也预料不到我们会不辞而别。”

菲利一脸怀疑地看着甘道夫。“我以为埃尔隆德大人是你的朋友？”

“他是。”甘道夫承认道。“哦，他确实是。而且我诚挚地希望他一直是。但是我觉得他会想办法跟我讲道理让我们放弃这次旅程。”高个子巫师近乎和蔼地说道。“但是我恰巧觉得这次旅程极其重要，不该耽误。”

多里抓着后脑勺，思前想后。

索林站起来，露出他惯用的不由分说的表情。“这计划不是让你们讨论的。甘道夫马上会去和埃尔隆德领主商谈。他们一开会，我们就动身。”说完最后一句话，他流畅地挥了一下手，所有人都看向他。

“那甘道夫怎么办？”巴林把最明显的问题提了出来。“他就不跟我们在一起了。”

“所以他们料想不到我们会走。”索林脸上带着一丝微笑。

“啊对！因为我们不敢把我们的巫师留在后面！”基利咧嘴大笑着做出总结。

甘道夫微微叹气。“正是如此。但是我不是你们的巫师，年轻人。”

基利把最后一颗葡萄抛向空中，大笑着用嘴接住。

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

林迪尔向埃尔隆德大人致歉，他没想到把林谷的出口关上。他没脸红，但他必须把新闻汇报给一大群高贵人物而不只是他的领主，因此还是有些拘谨。

白道会一片寂静，至少表面上如此。盖拉德丽尔斜暼着灰袍甘道夫，脸上带着一丝了然的微笑。萨茹曼则面无表情地盯着他刚刚宣布不可能是巫王所有的莫古尔之刃。

埃尔隆德转头看着甘道夫，后者看起来有些羞愧又奇怪地愉悦。“他们是自寻死路。”

“也许不会。”甘道夫加了进来。“很危险，这我承认。”

萨茹曼用他惯来浮夸的表情嗤之以鼻。 “你管这叫危险？我管这叫自杀。恶龙会醒来，震怒。杀了这群矮人根本平息不了这条龙的脾气。然后龙会肆无忌惮地横冲直撞，之后你有什么准备？”

“不要低估了矮人。”甘道夫平板地答道。

“你高估了他们。”萨茹曼不为所动。

灰袍巫师耐心地叹了口气，像往常一样对首领表示尊重。“如果你为他们担心，我相信他们一定会欢迎你们的帮助。”

埃尔隆德嘴角一弯，摇摇头。“格洛芬德尔应该很愿意和恶龙一较高下。”

盖拉德丽尔偏头看着娶了她女儿凯勒博利安的精灵，“我亲爱的埃尔隆德领主，如果时机允许，格洛芬德尔应该会愿意找块岩石一较高下。”

林迪尔站在拱道里，犹豫着，但是没有打断他的领主和客人们。

萨茹曼不耐烦地做了个手势，让精灵总管退下。“这群矮人该被拦下。他们这次旅程就是傻瓜式的计划。”

“他们该被拦下吗？”甘道夫用他最谦卑的语气问道，“恶龙残忍狡诈，很容易被人利用来对付我们。”

“可是敌人早就被消灭了。”白袍萨茹曼嗤之以鼻，威严的声音里带着不容置疑的确信。

盖拉德丽尔转身看向外面，好像在欣赏风景，但她并没有。

“你看见什么了，盖拉德丽尔夫人？”埃尔隆德大人轻柔地问道。

“没有。”光夫人的声音宛若不在尘世，语调近乎感伤。“有死亡，有生命，但分属何人，我看不清。”她的声音延宕下去，似乎还有别的她尚未能出口的事情。

萨茹曼站起来，以高贵的姿态不屑地看了甘道夫一眼：“为什么在傻瓜身上浪费时间？”

“也许我也是个傻瓜。”甘道夫平静地说。

“也许你就是。”萨茹曼表示同意。

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

波佛守第一班夜。很好。因为基利依然心神不宁。自己勇敢是一回事，担心会失去哥哥则完全是另一码事。

菲利铺开毯子，背包拿来当枕头。基利挪到他身边，效法他也这么做了。索林要求不许生火，他们静静地背对着冰冷的宿营地躺了好几分钟。

“我没事。”菲利最终嘟囔道。

基利点头，尽管他知道他哥哥根本看不见他。自从他看见菲利和小队的其他几个人困在一片看似石壁其实是石巨人身体一部分上面之后，他就没笑过了。

菲利感到弟弟浑身僵硬，叹着气转过身来。他盯着基利的后脑勺。“你该洗澡了。”

基利磨起了牙。

“话说你跟精灵姑娘调情的时候，”基利凑近他宝贝弟弟的耳朵边上，轻声说，“那玩意戳出来没有？”

这个老笑话让基利绷不住嗤笑出声。

“戳出来了，是吧？”菲利搡搡他的肩膀。“我要告诉妈妈。”

基利哼了一声，努力压下一声大笑，肩膀抖动着。“不！没有。”

菲利伸出手用力揉了揉弟弟的肩膀，然后翻身转向另一边。“睡会儿吧。”

基利点点头，感觉好多了。菲利永远在他身边。那短短一瞬以为会永远失去哥哥的恐慌在他胸腔中心造成了尖锐疼痛，现在终于开始慢慢消退。“不到埃雷勃我不会安眠的。”

菲利对着岩洞顶露出微笑。“埃雷勃。”

其他矮人也喃喃地加入这安静的祈祷。除了邦博。他已经鼾声大作了。

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

埃尔隆德领主感到……不安。他看着小埃斯特尔向他的老师一样一样指出花园中的植物。

“这孩子长高了。”穿长袍的盖拉德丽尔无声地走过，简直就像有人形容的那样，成了光的化身。

宠溺的养父看着已经十岁的养子：“是的，他确实长高不少。”

“阿尔温让人心情愉悦。”盖拉德丽尔温柔地微笑着，说，“我将她留在萝林来到这里，为这个决定我感到伤心。”她提起美丽的外孙女，埃尔隆德唯一的女儿。

埃尔隆德点点头，知道盖拉德丽尔本不打算多停留，但还是留下来了。本应简短的白道会彻底变了性质。

“米斯兰迪尔离开了。”盖拉德丽尔说，一个问题连一个问题。她已经知道了问题的答案。

“萨茹曼一个小时后也离开了。”埃尔隆德领主说道，然后他顿了一下。“你相信旧日的敌人寻机返回了吗？”

两个人都陷入了沉默，继续看小埃斯特尔努力解释两种花为什么不同，它们的重要性又分别如何。埃尔隆德知道他问的问题盖拉德丽尔已经听到了，也知道此时只有耐心。

“我没有答案。”盖拉德丽尔很久后才安静地说道。“可能，也许。恐惧和希望，它们笼罩着我。”

埃尔隆德惊讶地转过身来，长长地凝视着他妻子的母亲。盖拉德丽尔很少主动说起自己的困惑。

“有一片阴影，遮蔽住了我的视线。”萝林夫人继续说。“死亡会到来，但是死亡一直不断地到来。”

埃尔隆德点点头，很好地控制着表情。“既然你已经留下来了，也许你不妨多留一两天。埃莱丹和埃尔洛赫捎信说，他们很快就回来了。”

云开雾散，盖拉德丽尔露出了温暖的笑容：“我女儿的儿子们怎么样？”

“埃尔洛赫强壮且健康。”埃尔隆德轻声说。“埃莱丹还是很安静，但他还没有离开我们。”

盖拉德丽尔微微颔首，眼光扫视着美丽的花园。“我走之前可以见见他们。”

埃尔隆德欣慰地向她一点头。

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

菲利设法站在弟弟边上，面对着哥布林大王，听他唱跑调的歌，恶心地自我吹嘘。

基利站得笔直，双眼四处搜寻着武器和逃离路径。菲利在他身边做着同样的事。

哥布林大王用恶心的贪婪端详着他们。当眼神落在基利身上，他思索着扭过头来。“这个太漂亮了，根本不像个矮人。”

听到这句侮辱，基利捏紧了拳头。菲利安抚地按着他的肩膀。忍忍。等待时机。

比方说等一个巫师出现。

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

“盖拉德丽尔夫人！”埃尔洛赫平时坚毅的表情融化成一个真诚的微笑，迎向他的外祖母。“看到您安好我的心都开始歌唱。”

萝林夫人微微捏紧高个精灵的手，并用更传统的方式以精灵语答道：“星光照耀着我们的会面。”

埃莱丹向前迈了一步，握住盖拉德丽尔的另一只手。他微微颔首，脸上并没有笑容，但是灰色的眼睛里却绽放出真挚的温暖。“见到您一直令人欢乐。”

“我真诚希望这让你欢乐，真的。”她握住埃莱丹的手，平静地看着埃尔隆德。“孩子，你的手好冷。”

“我的灵魂冷透了。”他低语道。“但是见到您又暖了回来。”

盖拉德丽尔再次和埃尔隆德领主交换了一个眼神，共同的对年轻高个精灵王子的爱和担忧将他们紧紧绑在一起。

埃尔隆德决定暂时抛下顾虑，好好招待刚从遥远的北方回来的儿子们。

埃尔洛赫坐在露台的扶手上，感受微风游戏着拂过，惬意地啜饮着他的好酒。“特意为我们回来开的好酒？”

埃尔隆德领主宠溺地笑了。“我们的厨房已经告急了，最近的访客造成了很大破坏。”

“是吗？”埃莱丹简单地问道。

埃尔隆德很惊讶儿子会对这个感兴趣，他审慎地点点头。“矮人。”

埃莱丹停了一瞬，然后微微耸肩。

精灵父亲又把目光投向埃尔洛赫，他扯了扯嘴角。埃尔隆德决定稍微再多说一点：“是的。索林和他的冒险小队，出发去面对一只恶龙，夺回埃雷勃。”

埃尔洛赫微微睁大了眼睛。“这是场……光荣的旅程。”

“莽撞的旅程。”埃莱丹抿了一口酒，完全没在品尝。“小队有多少人。”

“十三个。”埃尔隆德干巴巴地加上。“中间有个半身人。”

“别忘了那个巫师。”盖拉德丽尔半开玩笑地说。

“不该忘了米斯兰迪尔。”林谷的首领同意地点头。

埃尔洛赫不屑地嗤了一声，喝干了他的酒。“这么少的人，这是去自寻死路。”

埃尔隆德停顿片刻，目光探寻地看向他更安静些的那个儿子。“瑟兰因之子索林说他的祖父从来没向他提起过我。这会是真的吗？”

埃莱丹抬起头，仔细思考着这个问题。林迪尔步入这家人中间，向仆从们示意，将食物碗盘放在一张矮桌上。

“很可能。”埃莱丹承认道。“依我的记忆，他并没有参与以前的事情。瑟洛国王很注意保密，即使连私人参谋都没有说过。他也许没有告诉索林。”

“我也是这么想的。”埃尔隆德点点头。“很不幸，索林带上了他的继承人。他的外甥。那年轻人头发里还戴着你送给他的珠子。”

听见这话，埃莱丹皱起了眉头。看起来不是什么好反应，可是对熟悉他的人来说又是另一回事。他们担心的是他没有反应，笑一笑，皱皱眉，至少这证明了他的心还留在这世上。“菲利？他现在应该是多大，82岁？”

仆从们将食物摆放完毕后，林迪尔鞠了一躬，转身准备离开。

埃尔隆德伸手示意，他的总管停住了。“比起我，你和矮人们共处时间更长。”精灵领主轻声说道。“索林的继承人，名叫菲利？”

“是的。一个健壮的年轻矮人，金发，胡子修建得很整齐。”林迪尔轻声答道。“他的头发里编进了一颗林谷的珠子。”

埃莱丹长长吁了一口气，叹道：“他现在应该已经成人了。我认识他的时候他还是个四岁的快乐小子。什么都好奇。”

埃尔洛赫挥挥手，拒绝了第二杯酒，“我记得他。”

埃尔隆德突然轻笑起来。所有的人将目光转向他，他微微摇头。“所有的矮人都不辞而别了，在我们能阻拦他们之前溜走了。”

“走了？”埃莱丹干巴巴地拧了一下嘴角。“没错，这听起来符合我个人对矮人的粗浅了解。”

埃尔洛赫想起矮人公主逃回自己族人之前给他哥哥的简短留言，皱起了眉。

“很遗憾菲利踏上了这段旅程。我并不相信他们会成功。”埃莱丹此刻的话比他回到林谷后说的都要多。“他以前是个可爱的孩子。”

所有精灵都沉默了一刻，因为他们向来热爱美丽而鲜活的东西。以及孩子。孩子在他们的族群中并不常见，因为他们长寿。所以不管有怎样的孩子，他们都格外珍惜。

最终是埃尔隆德打破了寂静。“埃雷勃是他们的家。寻找家园，我不能谴责这样的动机。尽管如此，我并不想看到这个结果。”

四周的人也赞同地点头。林迪尔站在拱道里，问道：“还有别的事吗，埃尔隆德领主大人？”

“不，多谢你了，林迪尔。”精灵领主微笑道。

林迪尔鞠躬，但在他离开之前他轻声说道：“我很抱歉矮人们溜走了。我没有让人看住他们。”

“我没有让你这么做。”埃尔隆德领主语调里充满了对他这个许多世纪以来的左右手的敬意。“是我的错。”

埃尔洛赫近乎不优雅地嗤之以鼻。“过错属于索林·橡木盾和他的傲慢。想用这么少的人从恶龙手里把山抢回来。还搭上了他的继承人。”

“两个继承人。”林迪尔不无遗憾地说。

埃尔隆德微微蹙眉。“据我所知，索林有一个继承人。”他看着埃莱丹，又看看埃尔洛赫。

“一个外甥，他妹妹迪斯的儿子。”几十年来埃莱丹第一次说出他妻子的名字。“菲利。”

林迪尔斟酌着语言，关于矮人的记忆在他脑中扫过。“还有基利。一个年轻人，肤色发色更深，但精神更明快。他在这儿的时候一直想和我们这里的女子调情。”

盖拉德丽尔没有动，但她的语气里有一点……什么。“精神更明快？”这明显是个问题。

林迪尔蹙眉，他本没有想介入这次家庭聚会。“在我看来是如此，夫人。”

埃尔洛赫皱眉，然后摇摇头。“菲利没有哥哥，我很确信这点。”

“不。是个弟弟。”精灵总管这次没有皱眉，而是微微撇了一下嘴。“我想小他五岁，如果我的记忆没错的话。”

所有人都顿住了。林迪尔对语言有着无与伦比的记忆力，还有人名，还有成千上百的细节。

自从他的爱人死在山间，埃莱丹脸上第一次露出真挚的感情，仰视着他的父亲。紧张伴随着畏惧、愤怒……和一丝希望。“这不可能。”

“也许不是。”埃尔洛赫的思维正在飞速旋转。“我管埃斯特尔叫弟弟，但是他并不是我的亲生弟弟。”他说到了父亲的养子，这个冈多失落的国王如今不过是个小孩子。一个由林谷的精灵保护下的小孩子。

埃莱丹略略沉下脸，点头说：“的确。”

盖拉德丽尔依旧不紧不慢，似乎不为所动地说道：“林迪尔？我记得你有些美术才能？”

精灵总管的脸染上了深深的红色。他向光夫人微微鞠躬。“微小的才能，夫人。”

“我需要一幅画，越细越好，但越快越好。”埃尔隆德的声音纹丝不动。

林迪尔没有等领主下令让他离开，直接转身去执行指令了。

“父亲，他们不可能……他们不会这么做。”埃尔洛赫不想把所有人都在暗自揣度的话大声说出口来。

“林迪尔说那个年轻人精神更明快。”埃莱丹似乎在自言自语。“不。他们不会把这个基利带到林谷来，如果他的身份没有他们所称的那么简单。”

埃尔洛赫转过身，紧紧地抓着露台的扶手，指节发白。“索林带他来的。如果索林不知道……你……那么……也许？”

埃尔隆德没有多费脑筋，直接转向了他故去妻子的母亲，光夫人。“您看见什么了？”

盖拉德丽尔优雅地一挥手，尽管动作端庄，意思依然是叫他闭嘴。埃尔隆德等待着，但是他传奇般的耐心在此时却相当匮乏。

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

菲利和基利见到半身人朋友，终于高兴地松了一口气。“你是怎么逃出哥布林洞窟的？”他们俩几乎异口同声地问道。

他们俩没能得到令人满意的回答，因为索林插嘴了。

无论如何，这另一场冒险结局也甚好。只不过他们的旅途还没有过半。

巨怪。精灵。石巨人。哥布林。下面是什么？

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

埃尔隆德和他的双胞儿子仍然站在露台上。盖拉德丽尔沉浸于自己的思绪中，远眺着林谷的全景，却什么都没看。

双胞胎两人在争论细节问题，想弄明白他们的逻辑中是否存在缺陷。没什么结果。

如果他自己不是忙于思考问题的话，埃尔隆德领主看见年轻的埃莱丹如此专注实在欣慰极了。但是……这不就是原本的意义所在吗？

如果埃莱丹有个儿子，有个活着的后代。即使他自己不知道，也足够让他不消逝呢？多半……不会。凯勒博利安被儿子们从兽人囚牢中救出来之后还是西去了。她无法再留在这个世上，给丈夫留下了三个孩子和一颗悲伤的心。

而另一方面，埃尔隆德一直相信他的妻子逝去后是他的孩子们把他留在了这个世界上。他一直是这么想的。加上他的混血。人类不会像精灵一样因为悲伤而逝去。

林迪尔说“精神更明快”。这是说他的性格呢，还是说他在那孩子身上感觉到了一星埃尔达之光？他外表是个矮人，根本没人去注意他的内在。

就好像思维能传唤他的主管一样，很快林迪尔迅速地回到了露台上。他握着一卷羊皮纸，但却没有地方铺开。

埃尔洛赫不耐烦地将桌子上的杯盘碗盏扫落在地。几样东西打碎在四周的石柱上。埃尔隆德皱起眉头，但他没有斥责他这个更冲动的儿子。

林迪尔将羊皮纸展开，在桌面上摊平。他画了不止一幅素描。

微笑的基利。四周张望满面敬畏的基利。向谁抛着媚眼的基利。最后一张，扬起头来大笑的基利。

埃莱丹眨着眼，他灰色的眼睛细细地描摹着画上每一条线。“他的眼睛颜色更深，形状也不一样。我……不……”

盖拉德丽尔移过来，低头看着素描，男人们立刻给她让地方。“他长得很像我的家人，只是肤色发色更深些。他的眼睛形状和我父亲我女儿都很像。”

“他深色的头发也许是继承自他的母亲。”埃尔洛赫犹豫地说。

盖拉德丽尔伸出手抚摸着画上的线条，她笑出了声。“黄金色的芬纳芬家族，厅堂里开出了一朵深色的玫瑰。”

埃尔隆德深深吸了一口气，目光探寻地投向光夫人。“您肯定？”

她低下头。“我看向他的未来，一片模糊，就像我看自己和我所有近亲一样。”

“索林和他另一个继承人呢？”埃尔洛赫追问道。

“血。死亡。痛苦。”

埃莱丹站起身来，他不再是一缕悲悼的影子。现在他充满了怒气和动力。他看向双胞胎弟弟的灰眼睛闪闪发亮。兄弟之间未发一语。

也不需要说话。

“上马，我们走。”埃尔洛赫决绝地咬紧了牙，脚跟点地一个旋转，大声地呼唤仆从们，他的声音在宁静的精灵殿堂中回响。“ **我们走** ！”

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> 万能的林秘书！顺便，我擅自按中文粉丝圈对两小埃的认定，把埃莱丹当哥哥，埃尔洛赫当弟弟了哈。英文的双胞胎是没有大小区分的，当然他们大多数亲属称谓也没有……为了翻译方便，我就自作主张了，不然后面翻译亲属称谓那叫一个痛苦……


	5. 领袖的选择

埃尔洛赫从他的房间里出来，穿着盔甲，拿着武器。坚毅冷硬的面容彰显了他如铁的意志。他已经准备就绪的兄弟同样已经全副武装好了。

尽管他们身着盔甲，手持重兵，然而当他们轻巧地从宽阔的拱廊潜行的时候竟没有发出一点声音。许多眼睛追随着他们，埃尔洛赫下令后，许多精灵都迅速集合了起来为他们备马。

埃尔隆德领主的双胞胎儿子们在林谷中庭的喷泉旁停了下来，身侧晶莹闪耀的泉水拍打岩石、奏出欢快乐音，仿佛在嘲笑他们的焦灼。

林迪尔和其他几个精灵站在那里，每人都牵着一匹高大的烈马。他们的坐骑都是经过特殊训练的，早已准备好经受急行军的考验。

而且那里不只有两匹这样的马。

埃莱丹看着马群，挑了挑眉。

格洛芬德尔，众所周知的金发战神，带着久远战场的痕迹骄傲地径直走到了双胞胎中间，完全无视了双胞胎意外的神色，“听说我们要去抢回我们被偷走的宝贝？”

“你知道了。” 埃尔洛赫干巴巴地说了这么一句，然而表情很愉悦。“我们可没寻求帮助”。

“然后就想干掉一条龙？啧啧。”格洛芬德尔笑得无比灿烂，微风吹动了他的几缕金发。“我倒想看看你怎么阻止我陪着你呢，我的王子。”

“我们并不以王子的身份去。”埃莱丹紧紧地皱起了眉头。“但是我们愿意接受你的帮助——当然是有条件的。只要你愿意以一个朋友而不是服从军令的军人的身份来加入我们。”

格洛芬德尔的眉毛挑起了一个惊讶而愉悦的弧度。他好久没有一次听埃莱丹说过这么多话了。“欢迎回来，我的朋友。”他充满希望地望向双胞胎里的另一个。

埃尔洛赫也看向他的兄弟，无法掩饰眼中的光芒。他无比希望他们可以救出这个叫基利的小伙子，他也确实希望这个小伙子正如他所期待的那样是他的侄子。

“还有更多的马。” 埃莱丹厉声说。“可是我们没有多余的时间了，出发吧！我们不等了。”

“连我也不等吗？”埃尔隆德领主大步走来，他把他精致的长袍换成了铠甲。并非金光闪闪的炫目的盔甲，而是他的战袍。虽然没有太多珠宝，但同样令人印象深刻和敬畏。他戴上了他的骑行手套，果决地走向他高大的正在嘶鸣着的战马。

“父亲。”埃尔洛赫开口说。

“我失误了。我对除了米斯兰迪尔和索林•橡木盾本人之外的客人关注不够。不然这次出征本不会发生。”埃尔隆德领主没看他的儿子们，转身上马：“我不会再犯错了。”

辛宁迅速赶上了双胞胎，匆匆从他们中间穿过飞身上马。他整了整身旁的佩剑，看了一眼埃尔隆德领主。双胞胎的两个发小卡杜拉斯和路瑟隆同样在他身边整装待发。

埃莱丹勉强地笑了笑，简洁地警告说：“这次是龙。”

“还有你儿子。”卡杜拉斯哼了一声，举起了他巨大的尖号角，吹起了响亮的军号。“我们听说了。”

埃莱丹久久地凝视着林迪尔，而后者迎着他的目光毫无愧色。“我唯一的遗憾就是不能与您一同出征。”瑞文戴尔的管家这样说到。林迪尔是一个才华出众而又极有天赋的的精灵，但并不是一个出色的战士。

埃尔洛赫纵身上马，除他之外，再无人能如此气势迫人。埃尔隆德的这个儿子在骑术方面确实难逢对手。

努鲁因疾步上前，往他的马上又多加了一个包裹，边安置边露出了有点羞赧的笑容，然而他上马的姿态并不像其他人那样从容。

埃尔隆德瞥了一眼医疗官，“这不会是一次轻松的旅程”。

向来多虑的努鲁因咕哝了一声，“让光夫人失望可不好。”他皱着眉掸去盔甲上的浮尘。这让埃尔隆德意识到，这精灵可能有至少三个世纪没有穿过盔甲了。

“盖拉德丽尔夫人派你过来的？”埃莱丹终于迅捷地翻身上马，从持缰的精灵手中接过了他的长弓。

“我将会与你们同行。”盖拉德丽尔边说边以惊人的速度穿行在精灵中间，看起来她的马和她一样来去如风。她在埃尔隆德领主身边停定，而埃尔隆德领主以颇为意外的眼神注视着她。

风华绝代的萝林女王将她华丽的长袍换成了出行的便装，她在分叉的及膝束腰外衣下穿着马裤，金色的长发随着她和她的坐骑的动作摇曳泛出微芒。

埃尔洛赫大惊失色，眉头皱作一团。他禁不住说道：“外祖母，我们谨望您能三思。”埃莱丹点头附和。

这些出类拔萃的精灵战士们面色不安地互相对望着。

盖拉德丽尔笑了，而且是颇具威慑力的那种。她策马向前，占据了帅位。她伸出一只手，仿佛时刻决定下令冲锋一般。精灵三戒中的水之戒南雅，通常在盖拉德丽尔不想昭显的时候在她手上是隐形的。此时她的手指上似有一道星光划过，南雅的威力让所有的男精灵不由自主的后退了一步。“如果你觉得你可以阻止我，那你可能已经不太记得我是谁了。”

埃尔隆德领主惊讶地绽出一个笑容，随即他毫无疑义地驱马跟随在盖拉德丽尔身后。双胞胎肩并肩地紧随其后。

格洛芬德尔大声向前方喊道：“就保证让我们来作战好吗？拜托了，夫人？”

盖拉德丽尔的声音远远传来，坚定有力且不容置喙：“不行。”

卡杜拉斯在最声名显赫的战士旁边冷哼了一声，“你跟龙单挑我敢赌你赢。”

辛宁点了点头，“不过跟萝林夫人单挑我就不赌你了。”

精灵们通常不撅嘴，但是那一刻，格洛芬德尔差点破功。

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

菲利闭着眼呜咽着，而基利在笑，尽可能地四处张望。

巨鹰毫不费力地载着兄弟俩御风而行。它轻盈地在空中滑翔，间或扇动一下有力的双翅。

巨鹰肌肉的收缩和舒张让基利和菲利很难保持平衡，基利咯咯笑着，“太好玩了！”而他的兄长则惊恐地发出呜咽声和诅咒。

菲利偷偷把眼睛隙开一条缝，立刻感觉天旋地转。伴随着巨大的沮丧，他发现他的兄弟正在伸展着手臂，感受着空气的轻抚。菲利冒了极大的风险放开死死抓着老鹰背羽的那只手，转而抓住基利的胳膊，把他拉了回来。“别犯蠢！”

“我们在飞！”基利的笑通常颇具感染力，然而这次他的兄长却无动于衷。

“你能看到索林是不是还活着吗？”菲利低声说。

基利冷静下来，俯身下探张望，金发矮人立刻紧张地拉着他，生怕他失去平衡摔下去。“太危险了！”

“我……我不知道。”基利承认说，刚刚的热情随之散去了大半。“我看不出他是在动还是怎样。”

菲利远看着另一只巨鹰身上的甘道夫，那只鹰看起来十分壮勇，毫无惧色。“索林？”他大喊道，试图让甘道夫注意到。

可是巫师看起来压根没听到他说的话。

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

“路被封锁了。”埃尔洛赫的心头怒火让他此时的语气更为严峻。“石巨人刚从这里经过。”他用力拽住缰绳，让他的马尽可能地远离巨石。

埃莱丹用精灵语咒骂着，灰眸中神色流转不定。

埃尔隆德领主飞速思考着解决办法。“这边还有一条路。”他指向北方，“大概需要两小时抵达。”

格洛芬德尔皱了皱眉，他完美无缺的精灵外表出现了一丝裂痕。他策马向北冲锋：“幸好那边还有条路，不过我们就找不到他们的踪迹了。”

埃尔隆德瞥了一眼焦虑的埃莱丹，微微颔首让他安心。“不需要跟踪他们，我们知道他们的目的地是哪儿。”

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

菲利用他硕大的矮人靴踢了踢脚下的土地，笑得见牙不见眼：“踩着陆地可比坐在一堆羽毛上感觉好多了。”

基利窃笑着说：“可是那很有趣诶。”

几个矮人转过身来，难以置信地瞪着眼睛看着他，德瓦林笑着摇头：“玩儿的够大啊小伙子。”

路上一直没醒的索林耸了耸肩，“我们快到了。”他充满敬畏地指着孤山的方向，“故土就在前方。”

“山下之国。”多里点了点头，重新站到地上的喜悦无与伦比。“不是山上空的王国。”他喃喃地说，凝视着在空中翱翔的巨鹰。“不是说我不感激，你懂的。”

基利大笑着，“我们活下来啦！我们还坐在巨鹰背上飞！我们快到孤山了！还有比这更疯狂的事吗！”

“你啊。”格洛因嘟哝着把手藏在衣服下面，直到它们不再颤抖。他可以毫无惧色地翻越崇山峻岭或者下潜到深不见底的矿井中去，甚至可以直面一只喷火的巨龙，但是驾驭一只会飞的野兽？那还是算了吧。

欧里浅笑了一下，“吹风的感觉还不错。”

巴林被这个念头吓得打了个激灵。因为一直紧抓着巨鹰的背羽，他的手都快要抽筋了。

甘道夫抓过手杖指了下方向，起身出发。矮人们一个接一个地跟了上去。

菲利把弟弟推到他前面去，仍旧为了基利年轻的冲动而不住摇头。“别担心，只要我们到了埃雷勃，不想出矿场我们就不用出去了。”

走在前面的基利脸上的笑容消失了。他环顾了一圈周围的树，最终把视线停留在了天空。突然他不是很确信地问：“如果我想出去呢？”

菲利大笑着把弟弟往前推了推，“别担心，如果你想，我们会让你外出打猎的。但我们可是矮人！你忘了舅舅给我讲过的地下的美好生活的故事了吗？”

基利点点头，又笑了起来。他曾经无比喜欢那些讲述埃雷勃兴盛崛起的故事。这是其他矮人们的梦想，也是他的。好心情又回来了，黑发王子大步向前，他简直等不及要到他们的目的地了。

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

“这些山路不安全。”医疗官努鲁因不安地环视四周，手指紧紧地抓着缰绳。

埃莱丹的声音比他预期的还要严厉。“这趟旅程没什么是安全的。”

“确实。”埃尔洛赫附议道。他着意观察着他的双胞胎兄弟，他哥哥似乎越来越紧张了。他驱马向前让二人并肩。“哥哥？”

埃莱丹抿紧嘴唇，一言不发。

然而世上没有人比自己的双生兄弟更了解自己了。他的镜像，埃尔洛赫耐心地等他开口。

“万一他不是我们认定的身份呢？”埃莱丹问道，声音里的不确信感越来越强。“万一他不是我儿子呢？”

埃尔洛赫沉吟了一下，看起来正努力思考这个念头。过了一会儿他抬起下巴指了指前面那队精灵，“你最好有胆量告诉盖拉德丽尔夫人她搞错了。”

那位因有着部分人类血统而看起来肩膀比其他精灵更加宽阔的精灵战士责备地看了弟弟一眼。

埃尔洛赫笑着耸了耸肩，“基利，这甚至都不是个精灵名字。等见到了你这个儿子我们得赶紧给他找个更合适的名字。”

埃莱丹一惊，灰眼睛迅速瞥了弟弟一眼，他握着缰绳的手指几不可察地抽搐了一下。驯良的战马也翻了个白眼，但是没停下脚步。“儿子。”精灵战士咀嚼着这个词。

埃尔洛赫点点头，“我侄子哟。”

格洛芬德尔在他们背后喊道，“我们的王子哟。”双胞胎连连摇头。

努鲁因伸手示意他们噤声。他环顾四周后说，“哥布林经常在这里出没。”

辛宁半带嘲讽，“我们会干掉一切阻碍我们前进的东西。”

格洛芬德尔极其虚伪地长叹一声：“不，我们有光夫人的圣光加持，水之戒南雅会保护我们的。”

想到强力之戒，努鲁因紧张地看了一眼队伍前面的夫人。她美丽的金发和纯净的银色星光交相辉映，那光芒仿佛有生命力一般。

“我就希望不要我还没来得及跟巨龙作战，戒指先把龙给赶跑了。”传奇英雄这样跟众人说。

走在前面的埃尔隆德领主听到格洛芬德尔的话，叹了口气：“他本来可以去密林跟瑟兰迪尔一起住。”他跟身边的夫人悄声说。

盖拉德丽尔的嘴角扬起一抹奇异的笑容：“你得对瑟兰迪尔好一点。”

“他的骄傲总是让人难以接受。”埃尔隆德平静地说，波澜不惊的语调没有透露出他的丝毫情绪。

“他？格洛芬德尔还是瑟兰迪尔?”盖拉德丽尔看起来被逗乐了。

埃尔隆德回给她一个假笑。“前不久一个半身人刚刚告诉过我，向精灵寻求意见是不明智的。因为答案永远既肯定又否定。”

金色的眉毛因为发自内心的愉悦而上挑。“半身人的身高或许未及常人，但是他们的智慧可毫无逊色。”她点了点头，允许这个对话就此中止。

埃尔洛赫追上了前面的两个人，指着一处巨大的地表痕迹说，“我想我们来得刚好。”

埃尔隆德点点头，“希望这个时间足够好。”

他的儿子摇了摇头，“矮人们是步行的，我们骑着马。我们会找到他们的踪迹的。即使找不到我们也能在他们抵达目的地之前追上他们。”

“不要寄希望于错误的希望。”埃尔隆德温和地劝告他的儿子。“他们和米斯兰迪尔在一起，我毫不怀疑他们比我们知道的走得远多了。”

埃尔洛赫耸耸肩，“即使和巫师在一起，他们也得和我们一样横穿整个大陆。”他轻笑了一声，“矮人看起来可不像会飞。”

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

索林环顾着昏暗的亮光处，空气里有浓郁的流浪动物和家养动物的味道。这里的所有东西都尺寸巨大；不是人类尺寸，比那还要更大。也不是精灵式的，没有那些繁复的装饰性线条。精灵总是在乏味的事物里寻找美丽。他不禁想着甘道夫暗示着的“主人”究竟是谁。

精疲力竭的矮人们都安顿了下来，索林自己感觉已经被疲倦感占据。他只是不愿意显露出来而已。

一个矮人从旁经过，索林抓住了他的胳膊，转头看着他的小外甥，“基利？你没受伤吧？”

黑发王子给了他舅舅一个大大的笑容，“我没事，就是被树皮刮了一下。”

索林翻了个白眼，这时候菲利走过来加入了他们：“别管那个傻瓜，他觉得骑老鹰爽翻了。”

“你也没受伤吧？”索林问道，仔细打量着他的两个继承人。

菲利轻松地耸了耸肩，摇摇头，“我们没事，舅舅。我们都很担心您。”这是对他跳下树去攻击那个半兽人这一行为的温和的指责。

基利迅速瞥了一眼其他人，“毕尔博的表现让我们都很意外。”

索林温和的笑着哼了一声。“确实让我们所有人都很意外。”他承认道。原先倚在柱子上，这流亡的王子站直了身子。他把手重重地放在他两个外甥的肩头：“尽管充满希望，但我们的旅程并不会从此变简单。”

兄弟俩都很冷静，点点头表示他们听懂了。

“我不能同时又当你们的舅舅又当国王，在我们夺回埃雷勃之前我必须要做出抉择。”

菲利挺直了背，他的姿态正直而不可动摇：“国王。”

基利以更强烈的情感附和着他的哥哥，“国王。”

“很好。”索林微笑着拍拍兄弟俩的肩，退了回去。“去休息吧。我们之前没有太多机会聊天，我想能跟你们俩说件事。”

兄弟俩点点头。

“不管你们是不是我外甥，下次我叫你们去看着矮种马，就给我好好看着！”索林笑着转过身，去跟甘道夫说话了。

基利摇了摇头，“我们已经没有矮种马了。”他故意装作面无表情，假装没有听懂索林话里的含义。

菲利翻了个白眼，把弟弟推到了一边。

 

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

 

“怎么回事？”格洛芬德尔一边问一边从他过于疲惫的马上感激地滑了下来。

埃尔洛赫已经在卸下马上装备，准备把辎重换到一旁等着他们的新的马上去。“我们在和萝林的夫人同行。这么简单的问题就别问了。”

埃莱丹冷笑了一下，将腿迈过马背，优雅地落在了地上。他没有时间可浪费了，他迫切地开始解下他的装备和供给。

一个萝林的精灵战士牵来了一匹新马，埃尔洛赫低声道谢后把他的马鞍换了上去。

在另一边，埃尔隆德看了盖拉德丽尔一眼，温和地责备道：“萝林太远了，他们不可能这么快追上我们。”

盖拉德丽尔轻轻点了点头，表示她理解埃尔隆德的不满。“他们在北方的森林，这和那个阴影有关。”

作为回应，埃尔隆德眨了眨眼睛。“这和米斯兰迪尔关于我们旧日宿敌卷土重来的观点有关系吗？”

“那个巫师不是唯一一个在担忧这件事的。”光夫人的回答里有她自己都没有注意的漫不经心。她抬眼望去，正对上埃尔隆德领主的眼睛，“你不觉得阴影越来越近了吗？”

“我所感受到的还没有具体的形状。”埃尔隆德承认道。“但是我还不知道是什么导致了这种不安。”

盖拉德丽尔温柔地笑了，“他们在这正好。”

埃尔隆德优雅地向前微倾：“换上新的马匹帮了我们大忙。”他停顿了一下，几乎是迟疑着提出：“你愿意离开的话，可以从这里往南走了。”他指萝林。

盖拉德丽尔轻笑一声，“你是我女儿的丈夫，难道你还不知道她更像父亲还是母亲？”

“凯勒布里安是一个温柔、善良、聪慧的举世无双的女性。”埃尔隆德不可避免地想起了她的名字带来的悲伤和美好的回忆。

“确实。”盖拉德丽尔轻松地跃上马鞍，看起来她的肌肉并不酸痛，也没有丝毫的犹豫。“她更像她父亲，你跟我打交道的时候别忘了这一点。”

埃尔隆德领主不由笑出声，他的岳母戏谑地向他投去喜爱的一瞥：“但你确实温柔善良啊。”

盖拉德丽尔转过身，望向视线之外的孤山。“我只有统治时才温柔善良。现在，我不是以一位女王，一位夫人，或一位领袖的身份在跟你说话。”

埃尔隆德抬头看着她的马上英姿，好奇地问：“那您现在是以何种身份话事？”

金发精灵俯首投向埃尔隆德的目光仿佛凝聚了她全身的气力。这几乎让埃尔隆德有点喘不过气来。“我决心已定。这个孩子是埃莱丹的，他同样也是我的血脉。他不能被家族排除在外。”说完她纵马飞驰，把所有人都留在了身后。

 

o.o.o.o.o

 


End file.
